O Chamado
by Onime no Suga
Summary: O que acontece quando os Cavaleiros assitem a uma fita realmente estranha? TERMINADA! DESCUBRAM QUEM É O TARADO!
1. Primeiro Cap A Fita

Hey... terminei essa fic!! Aleluia!!! Pra ficar legal, vou postar um capítulo por dia! Ou 2, se eu tiver preguiça de passar uma semana postando �

La, la, la, Saint Seiya é meu, muito menos o Chamado... até por que se fossem eu não estaria aqui XD

Boa Leitura!

Legenda: # lá lá lá # (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes)

" blá blá blá" (barulinho)

O Chamado

Era uma noite com uma chuva muito forte e muitos relâmpagos. Os cavaleiros de Bronze e de Ouro estavam reunidos na mansão Kido (os cavaleiros de prata são inúteis de mais pra estarem na fic...). Saori estava fora... Eles então resolvem ver um filme.

Na locadora

Seiya: Pô! Não tem nenhum filme legal! O quê que tem atrás dessa porta?

Seiya abre a porta e acaba entrando na seção pornô.

Seiya: #babando# Nooooossaaaaaa!!!! Que filmes massas! Eu vou levar esse aqui!

Seiya pega um filme sem capa nem nome, coloca debaixo da blusa (os cavaleiros são pobres de mais pra alugar um filme, Saori mão de vaca!!!) e sai da loja.

Na mansão Kido

Seiya: Cheguei!!!!

Shiryu: Até que em fim!!! Você foi buscar essa fita onde?? Na Conchichina??

Kamus: Eu espero que seja bom, por que se não for...

Seiya: Calma, calma... eu peguei esse filme na seção pornô !

Miro: AEEEE! Fez uma coisa que preste!

Aioria: Passa a fira ae... # Seiya entrega a fita # - Mas que porra de fita que não tem capa nem nome?!

Seiya: Pensa o esperto... se TÁ sem capa e nome é por que o filme é tão censurado que as capas foram censuradas!

Aioros: Olha! O Seiya pensa! Tinha que ser de sagitário!

Hyoga: Chega de puxação de saco e vamos ver essa fita logo!

Seiya põe a fita no vídeo... um filme muiiiito estranho e completamente sem nexo começa a passar...Quando acaba...

Shura: QUE MERDA DE FILME!!!!

Miro: Tinha que ser de sagitário!!!

Aioros: Isso não foi uma indireta foi?!

Miro: Se a carapuça serve...

Aioros: Ora seu... seu...

Ikki: Que merda!! Para com essa putaria ai!! Seiya seu desgraçado! Tu morre hoje! MONTINHO!

Todos os cavaleiros caem na porrada no Seiya . Telefone toca

Shun: Alou?

Telefone: " tantan tantantan tantantan ,tantan tantantan tantantan, Chamada a cobrar, para aceitá-la continue na linha após a identificação... tururuuu"... Seven days…

Shun: O que??

Voz: Sete dias ô babaca!!!

Shun: IKKIIIIIIIIIII! Me chamaram de babaca!

Ikki: Não posso! TÔ matando o Seiya! Manda ele ir para aquele lugar!

Shun: Pq vc não vai para aquele lugar?

Voz: Qual deles? Já me meti em tantos buracos, poços, casas..

Shun: Ta ta! Sete dias pra que?

Voz: Pra morrer, infeliz!!!

Shun: IKKIIIII!!!! Falaram que eu vou morrer em sete dias!!!

Ikki: Porra! Me dá o telefone aqui! Alou?

Voz: Seven days...

Ikki: Sete dias o caraio! Porra! Quê que você quer, o infeliz?

Voz: Tô avisando que você só tem sete dias de vida!

Ikki: Vá te lascar meu!!! Eu hein! Tchau...

Voz: Desliga não! Fala ai pra negada que eles também só tem sete dias de vida, porra, ligar pro Japão custa caro!

Ikki: Véi... vai me desculpar, mas o Seiya vai morrer hoje é hoje!!! Além do mais você ligou a cobrar! Seu infeliz! Deu pra ouvir do meio da sala!! Se quer morrer!?

Voz: É...um...hehe...tchau! "bibibi"

Seiya #muito quebreado# Quem tava enCHendo o SHaco ? # falando fofo#

Ikki: Um viado falando que agente só tem sete dias de vida...

Mu : PÔ! Quando a Saori vir a conta de telefone quando chegar ela sim vai nos matar!

Shaka: E chega daqui a sete dias a conta...

MdM: FDP! O infeliz fez isso de sacanagem!

Shun: Eu quero ver o filme de novo!

Shiryu: Ah não!!! Sem essa!

Shun: IKKIIIII!!!

Ikki: Coloca a porra desse filme KCT!

Novamente eles vêem a fita. Telefone toca

Seiya: Alou?

Voz: Porra! Eu já disse! Sete dias! Sete dias! Que merda! Vocês são retardados ou o que? Quer que eu mande um fax?

Seiya: Ahn... manda um fax!

Voz: São retardados mesmo...

Seiya: Fala o que você quer!

Voz: PQP!! Você não entendeu não!!!? Quem viu o filme só tem sete dias de vida!! Sacou? Fui! "bibibi"

Seiya: Eu hein... Aí! Falaram que quem viu o filme só tem sete dias de vida...

Shaka: Eu nem vi... hehehehe... não vou me ferrar...

Telefone toca

Aldebaran: Alou? Mansão Kido.

Voz: Passa pro ceguinho...

Aldebaran: Qual deles?

Voz: Como assim qual deles?

Aldebaran: É que sempre sobram uns ceguinhos depois das batalhas...

Voz: Deixa eu falar com o do cabelão...

Aldebaran: Shiryu ou Shaka?

Voz: Porra! E eu vou saber?!

Aldebaran: Peraí... Shiryu?! Você está cego ainda?

Shiryu: Não! Por que?

Aldebaran: É que um cara quer falar com o ceguinho cabeludo.

Shiryu: É pro Shaka então.

Aldebaran: Como você recuperou a visão?

Shiryu: Tipo, já que aquela kenga da Saori não quis me curar eu fui até Hades e ele me curou.

Aldebaran: O quê que você teve que fazer pra ele te dar de volta a visão?

MdM: Ele deu pra Hades-sama!!!

Shiryu: Dei o caralho, seu macumbeiro de terreno de quinta!

MdM: Ora sua lagartixa cabeluda!

Aldebaran: Para porra! Como?

Shiryu: Ele disse que só de ver a Saori já era um castigo...

Aldebaran: Ata... alou?

Voz: zzZzzZzz... ahn? Que? Onde estou...

Aldebaran: Peraí que eu vou chamar o Shaka. SHAKA!

Shaka: Eu!

Aldebaran: Telefone!

Shaka: Oi?

Voz: Você é o ceguinho cebeludo?

Shaka: Oh o respeito rapa! Eu num sou cego, só por que eu...

Voz: Que seja... você também vai morrer tah ! Não viu, mas ouviu! To indo. E vê se para de ver esse filme!! Porra, já ta enchendo o saco! "bibibi"

Hyoga: O que vamos fazer?

Afrodite: Eu não vou fazer nada! Acabei de fazer a unhas e elas estão MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS! Eu não quero estraga-las!

Miro: Por isso você estava quietinho! Bem que você podia fazer a minha unha!

Afrodite: Claaaaro! Você pode passar lá na minha casa... O que você acha?

Miro: Ih... Sai pra lá!

Afrodite: Mal agradecido!

Aioria: Pô... o Saga ta mó quieto!

Saga: Estou tentando entender a fita!

Hyoga: É só mais uma fita de um retardado... pra que entender?

Saga: Tem que ter uma mensagem lá!

Telefone toca

Shura: Porra!! Já entendemos! Sete dias pra morrer! Por que você não vai cagar?

Saori: Repete isso Shura de Capricórnio!

Shura: SAORI! Oi! É... eu tava brincando! Você entendeu vai cagar? Eu disse vai passear! Pra você passear mais sabe...

Saori: Tah tah sei... eu to ligando pra avisar que eu vou chegar daqui a duas horas!

Shura: Tudo bem... até!

Saori: Não façam bagunça! E muito bom vocês não entrarem no meu quarto, verem tv, comerem a minha comida...

Shura: TÁ BOM!

Saori: Tchau.

Shura: Tchau... nojenta!

Seiya: Bora pegar outro filme? Eu vi um que...

Todos: Não!!

A luz acaba

Shun: Ei! Quem apagou a luz? Eu tenho medo de escuro! IKKIIII!

Saga: Foi a fita! Foi a fita! ... Claro que não foi ela babaca # ta um tapa em si mesmo# ... Foi sim! Nós vamos morrer! ... Não vamos! #outro tapa#

Enquanto Saga se estapeia

Hyoga: Acabou a luz....

Shiryu: Nããããããoooooo! Sério??? EI! QUEM PEGOU NA MINHA BUNDA!

Shaka: AI!!! Alguém buzinou meu traseiro! Quem foi o infeliz!

MdM: AI!! PORRA! NINGUÉM FAZ FOMFOM EM MIM NÃO! Afrodite foi você seu viado?

Afrodite: E queridas! To fora! Você acha q eu iria pegar na SUA bunda mal lavada com as minhas unhas secando?

Kamus: AIII!! CARALHO! Se eu pego o maldito ele vai se arrepender!

Shun: AIII!!! IKKI!!! Alguém apertou meu bumbum!!

Ikki: PQP! Aparece desgraçado! AI!!! VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

Assim os cavaleiros passaram a noite... com o problema da fita misteriosa e um tarado se aproveitando da escuridão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que gostem... ainda vai rolar coisa... comentários são sempre bem vindos... mas se você é preguiçoso e não gosta de comentar precisa não, mas espero que leia pelo menos

Até amanhã


	2. Segundo Cap, A Foto

Aee! To aqui de novo... E não tenho nada pra falar... portanto... divirtam-se!

Saint Seiya não é meu (infelizmente)... muito menos o chamado...

Legenda: lá lá lá (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes)

" blá blá blá" (barulinho)

' blá blá'

1° Dia... A Foto...

A falta de energia só durou... 1:55 minutos... Em exatos 5 minutos os cavaleiros arrumaram toda a bagunça... A Saori nem notou nada (até ela achar os cacos do vaso preferido dela de baixo do sofá)

No outro dia

Shura: Galeeeeera! Adivinha o que eu tenho!

Kamus: O quê que tu balou dessa vez!

MdM: Porra! Já não basta o triciclo da criança no playground!

Ikki: A última vez nós paramos na DP por sua causa!

Shura: Não foi por querer! Aquele pirralho não quis me dar! ( N/A: Ihhh)

Mu: Fala logo o que é!

Shura: Adivinhaaaa! fazendo birra

Shun: É um álbum do Pokemon XDP 2004, versão 544, Pokemon Max entendend com mais de 10 milhões de pokemons versão ouro e limitada para colecionadores? brilho nos olhos

Shura: Que porra é essa? Seja o que foi... não é!

Seiya: Perai! Repete! Eu me perdi no segundo pokemon!

Shun: É o álbum...

Todos: Cala a boca Shun!

Shun: IKKIIIII!

Ikki: Dá para parar de encher o saco do meu irmão caramba!

Shura: Já que vocês não adivinharam... é uma câmera digital!

Seiya: O que é isso?

Mu: Gente que não estuda é foda!

Shiryu: Isso que dá matar aula!

Shaka: Não zombem da ignorância alheia... só podemos rezar pela sua pobre alma!

Hyoga: Onde vc conseguiu?

Shura: Bem... eu estava passando quando eu vi esta pobre câmera, sozinha, sem fazer nada. Ai eu, obviamente, tive que...

Mdm: TEVE QUE DAR! ELE DEU PRA TER A CÂMERA!

Shura: DEI O CARALHO!

MdM: Não quero saber dos detalhes...

Shura: Continuando... eu tive que pular o muro com cerca elétrica e arame farpado... atravessar a vala com jacarés e piranhas, correr correr nos pit bulls, dei de cara com outra cerca de arame farpado e elétrica... pulei... quebrei a janela... arrombei a porta, peguei a câmera e fui embora pela porta de trás que tava aberta.

Ikki: Resumindo... você é um idiota...

Deba: Porra! Onde você arrombou essa casa... nem no perto da Rocinha tem uma casa como essa!

Shura: Bem... eu... eu fui na mansão Kido...

Airoria: Só podia ser coisa da maluca da Saori. O que me surpreende é que você ta inteiro!

(N/A: Essa idéia naum foi minha... e sim da Talita de Sagitário numa das fics dela XD!)

Shura: Nem tanto... quem armou as armadilhas foram os escravos de prata, ops, cavaleiros de prata... (N/A:yes, zoado de novo os cavaleiros de prata!)

Miro: Vamos acabar com essa putaria e tirar logo as fotos!

Shura: Belê! Junta a negada ai!

Aioros: Ih... esse negócio de juntar um bando de macho não pega bem...

Shura: Junta logo kct!

Os cavaleiros se amontoaram numa das várias estátuas de Athena. Máscara da Morte ficou na cabeça fazendo chifrinho na estátua do lado de Ikki que fez logo chifre de veado.

Miro e Kamus ficaram no braço... Mu e Shaka noutro braço. Hyoga e Aioria ficaram se segurando no pescoço de Athena, Seiya e Shiryu Se agarraram no tronco. Do lado dos pés estavam Afrodite. Em baixo ficou Saga, Aioros. No cabeção ficou Shun. Aldebaran enciumado por que também queria ficar na cabeça subiu junto com Shun.

Shura: Olha o passarinho!

Kataploft

A estátua de Athena desmonta e faz todos os cavaleiros caírem.

Afrodite cai deitado e acaba enterrando a cara na bunda de Saga (N/A: Essa vai pro meu professor de química! Muito gente massa!) que por sua vez está sobre Aioros que está com a cara amassada no chão do lado de Mu que esta deitado de costas com o Shaka e com o Shun sobre ele fazendo cavalinho. Sobre as pernas de Mu se encontram Kamus e Miro de rostos colados com Ikki sobre Miro fazendo sanduíche. Do outro lado está Shiryu quase morrendo asfixiado por Mdm ter caído de bunda no nariz dele e com Seiya sobre suas pernas (pobre Dragão... ta soterrado J). No meio dessa muvuca (não confundam com suruba... por favor) Hyoga e Aioria. Pra fechar, Aldebaran caiu sobre todo mundo, fora o resto de pedras... o cabeção de Athena...Nisso a mão de Athena onde se encontra a deusa da vitória quebra e cai na cabeça de Deba fazendo ele desmaiar.

Shura: tira a foto HUAHUAHUAAHUAHUAHUAHUUHA! Se fuderam! Eu vou por essa foto na net e vcs vão se ferrar! Huahahauhauhauuha!

Mdm: Vai te a merda Shura e tira agente daqui porra!

Shura: Não antes de tirar mais fotos! Tira mais fotos, mas nem percebe que estão borradas.

Shura: tentando tirar Deba Que merda! Vai ser gordo assim lá no Brasil! O país de obeso. (é... vai da um role no EUA pra vê o q é obeso.)

Saga: TIRA LOGO ELE DAQUI! CHAMA A SAORI!

Afrodite: voz abafada Tira não! Tira não!

Shura: morrendo de ri Ta certo!

Um tempo depois

Shura: Saori... eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Saori: Agora não Capricórnio! Alguém roubou a minha câmera! EU QUERO A MINHA CÂMERA! ANDEM SEUS PATIFES INÚTEIS! ACHEM O FDP Q ROUBOU A MINHA CÂMERA!

Shura: 'ih... fudeu' esconde a câmera Ah... Saori... era isso que eu ia falar com você! Eu sei onde está o ladrão"

Saori: Por que você não disse seu palerma idiota! Vamos lá

Shura: ò.ó

Chegando l

Saori: Onde estÿ

Shura: É... bem...ele ta debaixo do Deba... Ali ó aponta para os destroços

Saori: MINHA ESTÁTUA! QUEM FOI O FDP QUE QUEBROU A MINHA ESTÁTUA!

Hyoga: Sua estátua? Estátua de ATHENA!

Mu: Athena não teve culpa de ter encarnado nesse substrato de pó de bosta da Saori.

Ikki: E que estátua vagabunda! Deve ter sido deita de papel machê.

Shura: É... foi o ladrão!

Saori: A, mas ele me paga! eleva seu cosmo e tira Deba de lá

Shaka: Obrigado Buda! começa a reza

Aioros: Ai... eu to todo amassado...

Shun: De novo! De novo!

Todos: Cala a boca Shun!

Ikki: Qualé! Tão a fim de morrer!

Miro: Você vai morrer se não sair de cima de mim!

Ikki sai

Ikki: Ih... qualé.. ta me estranhando...

Todos se levantam menos Saga, Afrodite e Shiryu.

Seiya: Ih! O Shiryu ta tendo uma convulsão!

Shiryu: Se debatendo Burrr... dããããã... urrrgh... pruuuum.

Saori: A ñ! Ele ia limpar meu banheiro!

Kamus: Isso que dá ficar tempo de mais perto do Máscara da Morte...

Mdm: O que quê você ta falando?

Kamus: Ah... esquece!

Saori: Porra! Levem-no para a enfermaria... aliás... levem pra um hospital público mesmo!

Saga: SOCORRO! EU AQUI!

Shaka: Pobre Saga... vamos rezar pela sua alma...

Mu: Vamos ajuda-lo.

Aioria: Alguém segura o Saga e o resto pega o Afrodite.

Afrodite: voz abafada Ui! Quem vai me pegar?

Aioros: Cala a boca!

Aioros e Aioria seguram Saga e Mu e Shaka seguram Afrodite. Eles puxam, mas ele não sai de lá.

Saga: AIII! Tira logo! Aiii!

Mu: Caramba! Ta ruim aqui! Vocês vão esperar convite pra ajudar?

Agora estão Aioros, Aioria, Kamus e Miro segurando Saga e Mu, Shaka, MdM e Hyoga segurando Afrodite. Eles puxam e ele não sai.

Afrodite: Aiii! Calma rapazes! Com carinho!

Miro: KCT! Esse foi fundo!

MdM: Cala a boca Afrodite, carinho o caralho!

Saga: É... aiiii... Você se mete na minha bunda e ainda quer carinho?

Afrodite: hunp!

Kamus: Mais gente!

Agora estão Aioros, Aioria, Kamus, Miro, Shun e Ikki segurando Saga e Mu, Shaka, MdM, Hyoga, Seiya e Shura segurando Afrodite. Eles puxam e ele não sai.

Kamus: Puxem!

Ikki: Não parem!

Saori: Puxem ele o máximo que puderem! Saori pega seu cetro e da uma batida na bunda de Saga e eles se soltam fazendo todo mundo cair

Saga: Aleluuuuia! Ai o meu traseiiiro!

Afrodite: Ufa! Até que enfim! Já tava ficando enjoado daquele cheirinho.

Saga: Você ta dizendo que eu não lavo a bunda?

Afrodite: Entenda como quiser!

Saga: Eu só não te bato por que... eu to impossibilitado.

Saori: Cadê o ladrão?

Shura: ahn... ele correu! Ele foi... pra lá aponta o matinho

Saori: Agora eu pego o malditovai em direção do matinho

Shura: Bora lá na minha casa pra vermos as fotos!

Os cavaleiros se levantam e vão em direção á casa de Capricórnio.

Saga: Andando de pernas abertas Ai, ui, ai... PARA DE ANDAR ASSIM!... Mas não dá Ta doendo! se bate Anda que nem homem! Porra! Eu mandei parar! Você parece o professor de matemática da amiga da autora! (essa é em homenagem ao professor Renato... um pé no saco)... Ta doendo! Eu preciso de pomada! se bate Isso é coisa de viado! vai andando e se estapeado

Na casa de Shura

Shura: Ai povo, podem sentar.

Hyoga: Sentar onde? Num tem cadeira aqui!

Shura: Senta no chão!

Afrodite: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nesse chão imundo? Nem morta!

Shura: Então fica em pé caralho!

Ikki: Mostra a porra dessas fotos logo kct!

Shura: Ok...

Ikki: Isso ai, Fliper!

Shura: Fliper é a vó! mostra as fotos

Miro: Porra! Se não sabe tirar foto não? Ta todo mundo com cara de retardado do Máscara da Morte!

Mdm: Oh! Qualé! Por isso você ficou bem na foto!

Deba: Se lascou! Não tem foto para por na internet!

Kamus: Você não sabe tirar foto mesmo não!

Shun: Deixa eu tirar! Eu quero tirar foto!

Shura: Sei não...

Ikki: Deixa ele tirar a foto kct!

Shura: Ta bom... se estragar quem se ferra é ele.

Shun: Junta todo mundo os cavaleiros se juntam e Shun tira a foto BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Saiu feio!

Miro: Porra! De novo com a cara de retardado do...

MdM: Do caralho a 4! Termina essa frase pra você ver!

Miro: Termino! Com cara de retardado...

Shaka: PARA PORCARIA!

Mdm: Hum... me dá essa porra de máquina, ninguém sabe tirar foto. Junta ae... tira a foto

Ikki: SAIU A MESMA MERDA!

Shura: Viu... você também não sabe tirar foto!

Aioros: É o sujo falando do mal lavado.

Aioria: E bota mal lavado nisso! MdM, qual foi a última vez que você tomou banho?

Mu: É... já não basta o estado que você deixou o Shiryu!

Hospital

Médico: Rápido! Oxigênio!

Enfermeira: Mas esse foi o último cilindro! Gastamos todo o estoque nele!

Médico: É um caso perdido...

Casa de Capricórnio

MdM: Ha...ha...ha... Eu tomei banho recentemente ok? Foi quando...

Seiya: A minha vó era virgem!

Mdm: Ora seu!

Saga: Eu acho que isso... ai... ui... é um defeito da máquina, ai.

Hyoga: Realmente.

Saga: Não! Foi a menina da fita! Foi ela sim!

Mu: De novo não!

Shaka: Vamos numa loja, compramos uma câmera e tiramos fotos. Que tal?

Shun: Olha! O Shiryu voltou!

Shiryu: com balão de oxigênio Oi!

Mdm: A lagartixa chegou! indo em direção a Shiryu

Shiryu: Se afastando Cheguei mas não quero voltar pra UTI. Saí daqui seu siri em estado de putrefação!

Seiya: Vamos comprar logo a câlera!

Hyoga: CâMEra.

Seiya: Isso!

Na loja

Ikki: Moça... quanto ta a câmera mais fulera?

Vendedora: Cem reais.

Kamus: Porra! Cem conto?

Shaka: Shiiii... nós gastamos todo o dinheiro com o busão!

Aioros: Eu disse pra irmos a pé...

Miro: Ahan... Andar mais de 60km... esqueceu que nós moramos num fim de mundo? Só não barra o da autora! (pó... até eles me zoam...)

Shun: Buáááá Eu quero uma câmera!

Ikki: Alguém faz alguma coisa pra pegar a porcaria dessa câmera!

Mu: Tampem os narizes. voz de pato Olha aqui! Se você não nos der essa câmera eu vou levantar o braço dele aponta pra MdM

Mdm: Que merda é essa?

Moça: Ta bom! Não precisa apelar! entrega a câmera

Mu: Eu quero um filme 36 poses e revelação grátis!

Moça: Mas, mas...

Mu: Olha! levanta um pouco o braço de Mdm

Moça: TA BOM! TOMA!

Eles pegam e vão embora...

Shun: Oba! Temos uma câmera!

Shura: Ai povo... junta ae pra gente estreiar!

Hyoga: Por que sempre você?

Shura: Pq...pq...

Shaka: Faz o seguinte... cada um tira 2 fotos... as últimas 4 nós sorteamos...

Shura: ò.ó cara de mal

Shaka: Não adianta fazer essa cara pq eu sei que você é um frouxo! (eu não podia esquecer do professor Paulo Távora... vc pensa q nos engana com sua cara de mal... huahuahua! Vc ta enganado!)

Depois de todos tirarem suas fotos... nas posições mais tristes e lugares mais ainda, como o Mdm na casa funerária, o Shiryu no salão de cabeleleiro, o Shun numa lojinha de brinquedo...

Na loja

Mu: Oh moça... lembra de mim?

Moça: Ah não! Pelo amor de Deus! Peguem o que quiserem mas não levantei o braço daquele ali! aponta pra Mdm

Mdm: Até ela me zoa!

Mu: hehehehehe! Então revela isso aqui.

Uma hora depois

Moça: Ta aqui...

Aioria: É... até que não saíram tão mal...

Kamus: É... se não fosse o dedão do Shura, se o Ikki não tivesse cortado as cabeças... Se o Deba não tivesse queimado as fotos dele...

Miro: Se agente não tivesse saído com cara de retardado!

Saga: Eu disse! Eu disse... ai... que é a menina da fita!... Cala a boca! Já parece um viado e ainda fica parecendo um louco.

Shun: Eu quero ficar com as fotos!

Shura: São todas suas!

Shiryu: Shun... eu sei que as fotos não ficaram legais... MAS NÃO PRECISA RABISCAR A NOSSA CARA!

Hyoga: Ih... não é que ele fez mo rabiscão na nossa cara! Mó desenho de maternal!

Miro: Pelo menos ta mais bonito!

Afrodite: Eu aposto que foi sacanagem daquela mocréia!

Mu: Boto fé... Eu vou tirar satisfação com ela agora! Máscara... vem comigo!

Mdm: Osh... não sou seu cachorrinho não?

Moça: Policiais... são aqueles ali!

Policial: Pega os safados!

Kamus: Fudeu! CORRE!

Um tempo depois.

Deba: ofegando Essa... foi.. por pouco...

Shaka: Isso... não teria... acontecido... se... nós... fossemos... corretos... vamos rezar pra...

MdM: Pra pqp!

Ikki: Vamo logo pra casa!

Festa do Pijama, Mansão Kido

MdM: Quem foi o merda que deu a idéia de fazer uma festa do pijama?

Shun: Eu!

Shura: Tinha que ser... esse negócio de colocar 16 homens juntos numa casa não pega bem! ( ihhh)

Seiya: Olhem meu pijama que fofo!

Miro: Nossa... que meigo... Bob Esponja.

Shun: Olha o meu, olha o meu!

Kamus: Pokemon? Shun, você não já passou dessa fase não?

Shaka: Cadê o Aioros e o Aioria?

Mu: Ihhh

Aioria: Mane ih... é que...

Aioros: É que nós não tínhamos pijama e o Shun nos emprestou uns só que...

Shiryu: Só que o caralho... sai do banheiro!

Aioros e Aioria aparecem de Bananas de Pijama

Todos: UHAUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAHUAUHAUHAHUA!

Shun: Bananas... De Pijamas... descendo as escadas!

Hyoga: Quem é o B1 e o B2?

Aioria: Eu sou o B2! Quer dizer.. que porra de B1 e B2!

Ikki: Também... foi logo pedi pro meu irmão!

Saga: Ai, ui, ai, ui,... quem tem pomada pra hemorróidas? ... Cala a boca seu viado! se estapeia

Afrodite: Ai... como eu to? aparece de baby-doll de oncinha

Deba: An.. tem que falar a verdade ou agente continua na amizade?

Afrodite: Hump...

Kamus: Vamos dormi porra! Apaga a merda dessa luz!

Shun: Cadê meu ursinho?

Miro: Pega esse ursinho e enfia bem no meio de seu... a luz apaga

10 mim depois

Ronc.. ronc...

a janela abre

Voz1: Hei! Vamos!

Voz2: Cuidado, se não eles escutam...

Voz3: Anda logo Kct!

Voz1: Vamos com cuidado... bate em algo Ai! Quem foi o merda?

Voz4: Quem é você?

Voz2: Eu conheço essa voz...

Voz4: Eu também... June? Shina? Marin?

Marin: Oh não! Fomos descobertas!

June: Você é...

Voz: É, sou eu mesmo!

Shina: O que você ta fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Voz: O mesmo que vocês! Eu acredito...

June: Você? Eu não posso acreditar! Você?

Voz: Eu porra! Que merda!

Marin: Ok... onde eles estão?

Voz: huauhauhauhauh! Venham comigo!

Ronc... ronc,

Shina: Porra! Esse povo ronca hein!

Voz: É o seguinte... vcs se dividam... tem nego pra todo mundo!

June: iluminando Porra! Pokemon!

Shina: Bob Esponja?

Marin: B2! Que raios de pijamas são esses!

Voz: Apaga a luz kct! Vão acordar eles, porra!

June: Foi mal...

Voz: Escutem... peguem o máximo que puderam... eles vão se assustar e vão acordar os outros...

Shina: Experiente hein...

Voz: Conheço bem eles... no 3... 1... 2... 3!

Aioria, Shun, Shura e MdM: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

MdM: Minha bundaaaaaa!

Deba, Hyoga, Afrodite e ikki: An? O que? AIII! UIIII!

Shaka: Mas que merda! Não se pode durmir em paz? AIIIIII!

Mu: Pega! Pega! Ai! Não eu porra! Foi pra lá aponta

Shaka: AI MEU OLHO MU! COMO VOCÊ QUE APONTAR ALGUMA COISA NO ESCURO?

Saga: AI A MINHA BUNDA CARALHO!

Kamus: Perai? Isso é um arrastão? AIIIII!

Hyoga: ESTUUUUPRO!

Miro: acende a luz Oh esperteza...

Todos: Vocês?

Marin, June e Shina estão de preparando pra da uma buzinada no Dragão

Marin: An... Dragão! Você esta ai!

June: Eu pensei que fosse um lagarto...

Shiryu: Que mane lagarto!

Shina: Oiiii rapazes!

Aioros: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

June: An... bem...

Shina: Confessamos… nós demos os pegas em vocês.

Mu: Foram vocês?

Marin: Não! Foi a minha mão tarada que criou vida e saiu pegando nas suas bundas!

Shun: Sériooo?

Todos: 

Afrodite: Prontos queridinhos... resolvido o caso...

Ikki: Foram vocês também que nos apalparam ontem?

Marin: Ontem? Ontem não!

June: Ontem... ontem me faz lembrar que ontem eu vi o Mestre Ancião e que hoje ele veio...

Marin: CALA A BOCA!

Shina: Loira!

Todos: O que?

June: Ahn...Eu disse Mestre Ancião? Eu quis dizer Mestre Pedrão da Academia!

Kamus: Será que... foi o véio que andou pegando agente?

Shiryu: Respeita o meu mestre!

MdM: Tinha que ser mestre da lagartixa cabeluda!

Hyoga: Sempre tem um véio tarado nessas histórias.

Shiryu: O MEU MESTRE NÃO É TARADO!

Miro: O véio já não da conta mais e fica com essas taradices!

Shiryu: NÃO FOI ELE CARALHO!

Miro: Foi sim!

Enquanto Miro e Shiryu discutem as 3 vão embora

Ikki: Ih! Elas se foram!

Deba: Cara, não tem segurança nem na hora de durmir...

Seiya: É, todo mundo arromba a minha poupança... Já não basta meu saldo ta vermelho, agora a minha bunda também ta...

Afrodite: Que trocadilho ruim hein!

Saga: Ai! Vai ficar a marca! ... Pare de reclamar! Parece uma bixinha!... é pq não é você q ta sentindo a dor!... Cala a boca!

Shaka: Que saco! Vamos voltar a dormi!

Miro: Eu acho melhor alguém ficar de guarda, vai que o véio volta...

Shiryu: Ora seu! Hyoga segura Shiryu

Kamus: Que saco! Vamos dormir logo porra! apaga a luz

Seiya: TO CEGO! SOCORRO EU TO CEGO! EU TO... AII! Seiya é acertado por um sapato

Aioria: Vai dormir porra!

O tarado ataca novamente... quem serÿ O mestre Ancião? A Saori? O Misty? Ou será q fui eu... até q não ia ser uma má idéia... mas não fui eu... infelizmente XDDD

Esses dois capítulos eu escreve já faz um tempo... os próximos são mais recentes... então vocês podem notar algumas diferenças...

**Agradecimentos:**

Natasha Drumm, valeu pelo comentário XD Espero que goste dos outros capítulos!

**Palhinha do próximo capítulo...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo**

Song fic! Shun canta e Seiya fica no back vocal!

"Banho é bom! Banho é bom! Lava, lava, lava/ Lava, lava, lava"

Mdm:NÃO! EU ODEIO BANHO! SOCORRO! EU LAVO AS MÃOS!

Shaka: Nossos dias de tortura acabaram! Joguem ele na banheira!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo**

Opa... Máscara tomando banho... essa é nova XD

Até a próxima!


	3. Terceiro Cap, A Macarronada

Bom... quero primeiramente agradecer...

**Tella:** Huhauhahua! Essa idéia foi de uma amiga minha... agente escreveu isso na aula de inglês! Bem... elas também são taradas... mas tem um outro Tarado(a)... esse ai só vai aparecer beeem depois XD  
**Frank´s:** Finalmente msm... eu tive umas crises de criatividade... mas acho q eu consegui melhorar XD

A todos que leram essa joça... obrigada

Chega de falatório!

Saint Seiya não é meu (mas como não é eu estou planejando seqüestrar os bonitões, quem ta comigo?)...muito menos o chamado (eu que não queria akela menina feia me enhendo o saco...)

Legenda: lá lá lá (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes)

" blá blá blá" (barulinho)

Segundo dia: A macarronada

Depois da noite perturbadora os cavaleiros acordaram e foram para as suas casas para "avaliar o estrago".

Saga: Que bom! A dor passou!

Enquanto Saga passava, alguns cavaleiros de prata estavam que estavam reunidos começaram a cantar: Libera o tonho que eu te dou 10 conto...

Jabú/Jamiel: Libera o tonho q eu dou 10 conto...

Kiki: Senhor Saga!

Saga: Eu?

Kiki: Libera o tonho q eu dou 10 conto...

Saga: Osh? ��

À tarde

Saga: OII!

Cavaleiros tentam esconder o riso

Saga: Que foi?

Shaka: Nada! Não foi nada... risos baixos

Saga: Engraçado... hoje de manha ficaram cantando "Libera o tonho q eu dou 10 conto..."

Todos: HUAHUAUHAUHAHUAHUA!

Saga: Não entendi... Tão te chamando de viado otário! tabefe ... Mas, mas... pq?... Pq você parece um marica mesmo!

Ikki: huehueuhue! É que, sabe Saga, ontem, o Afrodite na sua bunda... poisé, uhehuehuehue, a Saori contou pra Marin q contou pra June q contou pra Shina que espalhou pro santuário inteiro!

Mu : Libera o tonho q eu dou 10 conto...

Saga: Até tu!

Mu : Foi mal!

Saga: Buáá�! Tão me chamando de viado!... Chorando desse jeito! ��

Deba: To com fome...

Shura: Novidade!

Kamus: Você não tem um estômago, você tem um arrombo no lugar...

Miro: Obeso!

Deba: Eu não sou obeso! Sou forte!

Kamus: Ahan... atá ...

Hyoga: Acabou a comida.

Aioros: J�? A Saori mandou quantas cestas básicas?

Aioria: Não mandou.

Shun: Buááá�! Eu to com fome!

Ikki: Vamos invadir a cozinha daquela mão de vaca e fila a bóia!

Shiryu: Boa idéia

MdM, Miro, Kamus e Shura: Uh, uh vamo invadi! Uh, uh vamo invadi! saem em trenzinho

Porta da mansão Kido

MdM, Miro, Kamus e Shura: Uh, uh vamo invadi!

Ikki: Já deu!

Kamus: Perai! Eu num dei nada não!

Mu: Ih, eu acho que não hein, fazendo trenzinho, pulando que nem bixonas e cantando "vamo invadi!" com gemidos no começo! Porra! Daqui a pouco vão imitar o Village People!

Os 4 se separam na hora

Hyoga: Seiya, bate na porta!

Seiya: Pq eu?

Shiryu: Pq a Saori é taradona em você!

Seiya: Mas, mas...

Aioria: Mas nada! Anda! Você é homem ou não é?

Seiya: An ... Ah! Vocês só fazem perguntas difíceis pra mim!

Shura: Vai logo cacete!

Seiya: Ta ta!

Seiya toca a campainha, ninguém atende

Seiya: Ninguém responde...

Shaka: Tenta de novo

Seiya toca a campainha de novo, ninguém atende

Saori: Tem pão velho não!

Kamus: Caralho! Q pão dura!

Saori: Também não tem pão duro não!

Kamus: E ainda é surda!

Saori: Ah! São vocês! O que vocês querem?

Todos: Comida!

Saori: E eu tenho cara de merendeira?

MdM: baixinho Tem cara de mocréia mesmo!

Hyoga: Saori, se aparecer um deus piradão querendo detonar a Terra , quem vai te safar?

Saori: Vocês seus idiotas! Vocês acham que eu mantenho o santuário pra que? Pra servir de enfeite?

Hyoga: Se você não nos alimentar, como nós vamos te proteger?

Saori: Um.. realmente, peraí!

Alguns minutos depois, ela volta e joga um saco de comida de cachorro

Miro: Mas que merda é essa?

Ikki: Comida de cachorro!

Seiya: Ummm... é bom! começa a comer

Shiryu: Vadia! Vamos devolver a ração pra ela!

Os cavaleiros emporcalham a casa da Saori que fica com a mansão toda suja de ração pra cachorro

Saori: Ta bom! Parem de sujar! Toma! joga um pacote de macarrão

Shun: Oba! Macarrão!

MdM: Porra Saori! Macarrão seco é sacanagem! Joga um molhosinho pra gente!

Saori: Vocês estão pedindo de mais! Aliás... eu nem devia ta jogando o macarrão! Vocês têm a cesta básica!

Aioros: Que cesta?

Saori: Ah que eu mando todo bimestre!

Saga: Ah que você manda a cada ano!

Saori: Aé... contentem-se com isso.

Mu: Olha que agente volta a jogar comida de cachorro no seu quintal!

Saori: Ta ta! Espera um pouco. joga tomate podre

Afrodite: AIII! A minha roupa! VACA!

Miro: Tronco é 10 pontos, braço 20, cabeça 30 e testa 50! Quem fizer menos pontos paga a cachaça!

Um bombardeio de tomate podre suja mais a mansão Kido

Deba: Head shoot!

Saori: PARAAAAA!

Volta com tomates melhorsinhos

Shiryu: Não precisa jogar né!

Saori: Você acha que EU vou descer para entregar para vocês? AOOOONDE!

Aioros: Mas você tem o Tatsuia!

Saori: Tatsuia?

Aioros: Nem é Tatsuia não! É Tatsuie!

Saori: Quem?

Aioros: Porra! Aquele careca com cara de retardado!

Saori: TATSUME! T – A – T – S – U – M – E

Aioros: É..

Saori: Aquele FDP tirou 3 dias de folga! Acreditam!

Ikki: Há quantos anos ele não tira folga?

Saori: Só desde que eu nasci! É tão difícil arranjar bons empregados!

Hyoga: Por que q ele foi?

Saori: Acho que problemas médicos... também não me importa.

Miro: baixo deve ter ido ao psicólogo... agüentar essa daí não é fácil!

Saori: Agora que vocês tem comida, xispa! Xispa!

Kamus: Com muito prazer!

Shura: Sei não hein! Esse macarrão ta com a data de validade vencida!

Ikki: Cala a boca!

Na casa de Câncer

Shura: Putz! Que injustiça é essa! A casa de Câncer é maior que a minha!

Miro: Se você tirasse a porra da estátua de Athena do meio do salão economizava pra caralho!

Shura: É a estátua do meu tatatatatatatatatatatatatataravô! Ele estava recebendo a Excalibur!

Shaka: A Excalibur não era do rei Arthur?

Shura: Quem é o rei Arthur?

Mu: Pobre criança, não tinha dinheiro para comprar livros que enriquecessem sua cultura.

Shaka: Vamos rezar pela sua alma...

Aioria: Vamos o KCT!

Shun: Ikki! Eu to com fome!

Shiryu: IH!

Ikki dá uma porrada na cabeça de Shiryu

Ikki: Prepara a droga do macarrão!

MdM: Calma _caspita_! Essa é a receita da mama!

Hyoga: Mama! MAMA! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

começa a chorar desesperadamente...

Shura: Eu ainda acho que está com a data de validade vencida!

Ikki: Que saco! Não come então!

Hyoga: Snif...snif...Sinceramente, eu acho que não deveríamos nos preocupar com o que que vamos comer, e sim QUEM vai cozinhar olha para MdM todo empolgadão!

Shura: Realmente...

Shiryu: A comida vai matar antes mesmo de chegar no estômago!

Mu: Na hora da fome, vale tudo!

Um tempo depois...

Mu: Eu num como a comida dele nem morto! olha pra mão meio marrom escuro de sujeira e esverdeada por causa dos musgos de Mdm

MdM: E ai? Posso começar a cozinhar?

Aioros: Ah, você não vai lavar as mãos?

Mdm: Pra que?

Aioros: Pra fazer a comida oras!

Mdm: Claro que não!

Shura: Eu vou passar fome!

Shaka: Tive uma idéia!

Shaka reuni os cavaleiros menos MdM e cochicham algo...

Kamus: Ok ok... an… Máscara…

Mdm: Eu?

Enquanto eles ficam nesse interessante diálogo os outros cavaleiros cercam MdM

Mdm: Fala logo porra! Que isso? Querem brincar de cirandinha?

Shaka: AGORA!

Os cavaleiros prendem Mdm e vão pro banheiro.

Mdm: Me solta seus baitolas!

Shaka: Shiryu, você não vem?

Shiryu: Eu sou burro mas nem tanto! Gato escaldado tem medo de água quente!

Shaka: Então lava as panelas...

Shiryu: Olha para as panelas imundas Ai céus...

No banheiro

Ikki: Isso é um banheiro?

Miro: Ta mais parecendo um criadouro de inseto do que qualquer coisa! Olha só aquela teia de aranha!

Afrodite: BARATA! SOCORRO!

Hyoga: Onde? MATA! MATA!

Mdm: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!

Mu: Isso daqui ta inutilizado!

Shun: Pega a mangueirinha e lava-

Ikki: Oh! Meu irmão é inteligente!

Shura pega a mangueira e "limpa" o banheiro.

Aioria: Putz! A água ta marrom esverdeada!

Shaka: Vamos ao que interessa!

Song fic! Shun canta e Seiya fica no back vocal!

"Banho é bom! Banho é bom! Lava, lava, lava/ Lava, lava, lava"

Mdm:NÃO! EU ODEIO BANHO! SOCORRO! EU LAVO AS MÃOS!

Shaka: Nossos dias de tortura acabaram! Joguem ele na banheira!

Mdm: SOCOOOOOOOORRO

Aioria: Quem vai tirar a roupa dele?

Todos olham pro Afrodite

Afrodite: Eu não! Eu sou bicha louca mas não suicida!

Shaka: Agente paga um mês de salão pra você!

Ikki: Agente vírgula! Você!

Shaka: Então tira a roupa dele!

Ikki: Ta ta...

Mdm: SE ENCOSTAR EM MIM VOCÊ MORRE SEU VIADO!

Afrodite tira a roupa de Mdm

Afrodite: AI QUE NOJO!

Afrodite joga a roupa no cesto de lixo nuclear

Mdm: NÃO! ESSA ROUPA ESTAVA NOVINHA! EU SO USEI DURANTE UM MÊS!

Shaka: Liga logo esse chuveiro!

Miro liga o chuveiro e um líquido preto não identificado escorre...

Deba: Putz! A água fica preta antes de encostar nele!

"Uma orelha, um orelha, outra orelha, outra orelha"

Hyoga: Por onde começamos?

Shun: Uma orelha...

Ikki: Ta aí! Começamos pela orelha!

Kamus: Kd a orelha?

Miro: Eu acho que é isso... ta embaixo dessa sujeira ai... puxa

Mdm: É meu cabelo idiota!

De repente sai um caranguejo do cabelo de Mdm e morde o dedo de Miro (caranguejo morde?)

Miro: AIIII! Porra! Como agente vai fazer pra lavar esse cabelo?

Mu: Sei l�! Os caranguejos não deixam!

Shura: Agente pega os caranguejos e guarda pra comer no próximo mês!

Aioros: Eu não! Deve ta contaminado! Do jeito que o cabelo dele é radioativo!

Shaka: Ok... quem se candidata?

Cri... cri... cri..

Shaka: Um.. Seiya, vai você!

Seiya: Pq eu?

Shaka: Pq você faz menos falta, se morrer não tem problema... além do mais, Athena vai reviver você se você morrer...

Seiya olha pra orelha de Mdm, olha pro escovão, olha pra orelha...

Seiya: EU NÃO CONSIGO!

Afrodite: Seja homem Seiya!

Seiya: UIIII!

Todos: VAI LOGO CARALHO!

Seiya começa a limpar.

Deba: CACETE! Tem cera suficiente pra encerar 10 carros!

1000 caixas de cotonete, 3 sabãos e 2 caixas de Ki Boa depois...

Miro: Seiya... não vomita não! Pode vomitar menos no Máscara! Se não vai estragar tudo!

Mais 1000 caixas de cotonete, 3 sabãos e 2 caixas de Ki Boa depois...

Seiya: Acabei...

Afrodite: Com o estoque de limpeza da cidade...

"Lava, lava, lava, lava a testa a bochecha, lava o queixo lava a coxa e..."

Shaka: Certo... quem se habilita?

Shura: Vai você porra!

Shaka: Eu... eu... eu não posso ir pq eu to no comando dessa operação... Aioria, você lava a testa... Aioros as bochechas, Ikki... você lava o queixo e Afrodite você lava a coxa!

Afrodite: PQ TUDO EU?

Shaka: Você é o melhor pro serviço!

Afrodite: Oh preconceito! Mas deixa... eu já volto!

Aioria: Shaka... que testa?

Shaka: Aquela coisa marrom parecendo uma tábua de madeira suja e com uma patinha de caranguejo se mexendo.

Aioria: Eu não limpo nada com esses caranguejos passeando por ai!

Mu: Mete baygon!

Seiya: Baygon mata tudo! Até barata! (N/A: Olha a propaganda...)

Hyoga: Como agente ainda não tentou isso com a Saori?

Afrodite volta vestido com roupa anti-radiação

Afrodite: Agora sim eu posso limpar!

Aioros, Aioria e Afrodite limpam o que tinham q limpar...

Aioros: Eu vou vomitar...

"Lava o pé... Meu pé meu querido pé que me agüenta o dia inteiro!

Shaka: Agora é o pé... quem limpa?

Ikki: Ai é judiação Shaka!

Mu: Pega a enceradeira...

"Limpa o meu nariz, meu pescoço meu tórax..."

Shaka: Não é que a enceradeira deu certa?

Miro: Passa no resto...

Mdm: Seu FDP!

"O meu bumbum e também meu fazedor de xixi!"

Shaka: Bem... essa parte agente pula...

"Uma enxugadinha, uma coçadinha e já ta na hora lala e eu esqueci o resto da música... Banho é bom... banho é bom... banho é muito bom! Agora acabou!"

Mdm: EU ODEIO BANHO!

Saga: Cala a boca e vamos fazer a comida!

Na cozinha

Mdm: Olha! Eu tenho uma pinta aqui! E aqui! Outra!

Shiryu: Céus! O Mdm mudou de cor!

Mdm: Sem gracinha ô lagartixa... mais uma!

Shun: Eu estou com fome!

Mdm: Ok... vamos dividir em 4 grupos de...

Seiya: 5 pessoas!

Kamus: Ai meu pâncreas!

Mdm: De 4 pessoas... para fazerem o macarrão, o vinho... ta,ta.. vai ser mais um suco de uva..., o molho e a sobremesa! Vamos sortear!

Seiya: Eu escrevo!

Sorteio

Miro: Macarrão; Mdm, Shun, Afrodite e Aioros.

Molho; Eu, Shura, Shaka... puta merda Seiya! Shaka é com SH e não CH!... e Shiryu.

Sobremesa; Hyoga, Mu, Ikki e Aioria.

Vinho: Saga, Deba, Kamus e Seiya. CACETE! SEIYA! Você escreveu seu nome errado!

Macarrão

Mdm: Que macarrão mais fulera! Eu vou fazer a receita de macarrão da mama! Shun, pega a farinha! Afrodite, os ovos!

Aioros: SAI PRA LÁ BICHONA! Não os meus ovos Afrodite!

Afrodite: Desculpa! Ele não especificou quais!

Shun: Ta aqui a farinha... ATCHUN!

Aioros: Saúde...

Shun: ATCHUN!

Aioros: Saúde!

Shun: ATCHUUUUUUUUN espalha farinha em toda cozinha

Aioros: Branco Saúde... cof cof...

Mdm: Caspita!

Molho

Shiryu: Como se faz molho?

Miro: Você pergunta pra mim? Fala ai Budha, tu que sabe tudo na teoria.

Shaka: Devíamos derramar o estrato de tomate em uma vasilha com água.

Shura: Ok! coloca uma garrafa inteira de molho de pimenta na panela

Miro: SHURA SEU FDP! ISSO É MOLHO DE PIMENTA SEU VIADO!

Sobremesa

Mu: O que vamos fazer de sobremesa?

Hyoga: Sorvete!

Ikki: Que mane sorvete o que!

Aioria: É uma boa idéia... o pato faz um pouco de gelo e agente põe uma calda em cima!

Mu: Que calda?

Ikki: Agente joga suco mesmo!

Vinho, ta,ta... suco de uva:

Kamus tira os sapatos para entrar no tonel com uvas

Saga: Nem a pau que eu entro com esse pé sujo ai!... Ih! Ta ligado num pau né!... Cala a boca!... Descobri o que você faz trancado no quarto com o Kanon!... FDP

Enquanto isso Deba já está rolando nas uvas.

Seiya: Pelo menos foi rápido!

Saga enche uma taça...

Saga: ECA! Tem um champignon no meu copo!

Macarrão:

Mdm está de toquinha fazendo a massa.

Shun: Cantando Lhamo! Lhamo! Lá lá lá l�!l�! Lhamo! Lhamo! Lá lá lá l�!l�! Furico aqui, furico l�, furico aqui, furico l�! O sabonete caiu, quem vai abaixar para pegar?

Afrodite: Eu abaixo! Eu abaixo! (N/A e N/B: Essa vai para todos os meninos da minha sala! O cerejão, o glace, o pão, o tom hanks, o parris, o sacoloide, o G. Cortez, o danoninho o ... PROF DE MAT! o ...)

Mdm: LHAMO? FURICO? VCS VÃO VER ONDE EU VO METER ESSE LHAMO! VAI SER NO FURICO DE VCS!

Afrodite: Mete em mim!

Mdm: CASPITA! Aioros, coloca a massa na panela...

Aioros coloca a massa na panela de pressão. 20 minutos depois...

Mdm: Já ta bom... cadê a panela?

Aioros: Ali oh! aponta

Mdm: VC POS NA PANELA DE PRESSÃO?

Aioros: Foi!

Mdm: FUDEU!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

todos estão melecados com resto de massa de macarrão

Mdm: Sagitário burro!

Shun: E agora?

Mdm: Agora? ...Pega o miojo!

Molho:

Shiryu: Shi... a Máscara vai nos matar!

Miro: Tudo culpa do merda do Shura!

Shura: Ah! Vai te catar! Pelo menos o molho ta com sabor!

Shaka: Calma! Coloquem o resto dos tomates no molho pra vê se dilui!

Shura: Ta! Já to colocando! Shura põe os tomates mais umas 10 pimentas.

Miro: SEU RETARDADO! VC POS PIMENTA DE NOVO! VC NÃO SABE A DIFERENÇA DE UM TOMATE E UMA PIMENTA NÃO?

Shura: Porra! Tavam tão amassados que nem tinha como diferenciar!

Shiryu: E agora o da bunda... quer dizer... do Buda.

Shaka: Agora você ta pedindo milagre! Nem Buda pra concertar!

Sobremesa:

Aioria: Vai lá Hyoga... faz uma forcinha!

Hyoga: Uhannn! Ummm! fazendo força!

Ikki: Ih… desse jeito vamos fazer sorvete de chocolate

Mu: Mas q porra de comentário é esse?

Autora: É! Que comentário vagabundo!

Ikki: Te chamei aqui, não! Xispa!

Autora: Bobo...

Hyoga: Ta aqui a raspadinha... onde ta a calda?

Aioria: Que calda?

Ikki: Deixa assim... vamo...

Vinho,... suco de uva:

Kamus: Esse vinho está nojento!

Deba: Huehuehue!

Seiya: Olha! Outro champignon!

Saga: Eca! Coloca na garrafa e vamos!

Sala de jantar

Mdm: Ta pronto. Cadê o molho?

Miro: É... ta aqui!

Kamus: Mdm, essa é a receita da sua mãe? Ta parecendo miojo!

Mdm: É.. claro que não! É uma receita ... chinesa!

Shiryu: Eu nuca vi esse macarrão não hein!

Mdm: Cala a boca e vamos comer!

Mdm coloca o macarrão e o molho em cada prato enquanto Kamus põe o vinho.

Mdm: Bonna Apettite! (nem sei escrever isso...)

Os cavaleiros dão a primeira garfada... 5...4...3..2..1. Todos cospem o macarrão uns nas caras dos outros menos Shura.

Shun: Ai ta queimando! Ai ta queimando!

Mdm: Que merda de molho é esse?

Shura: Num reclama que o seu macarrão também num ta bom não!

Hyoga: Água! Gelo! Vinho!

Seiya: O vinho!

Todos tomam o vinho

Afrodite: Eca! Tem gosto de sabão!

Seiya: Não é sabão não! É channhonnhon

Todos: Hein?

Kamus: É champignon sua besta!

Aioria: Champignon de onde?

Saga: Do pé do Deba!

Todos cospem o vinho na mesa...

Shaka: Só sobrou a respadinha...

Aioros: Isso daqui tem gosto de gelo...

Ikki: É... impressão sua! Cof cof

Todos os cavaleiros começam a tossir e a regurgitar uma cordinha da garganta.

Mu: Que ... cof cof..é... cof cof... isso?

Deba: Tira... tira!

Shun: Ikki!

Alguns metros depois

Saga: Num quer sai! puxando a cordinha

Aioros: Meu deus! To vomitando as tripas!

Seiya: SOCOOOORRO

Shaka: Ajudem o Seiya... cof cof... ele ta se enforcando com as cordas!

Depois de todos terem vomitado um novelo de linha...

Shura: Mdm, tudo bem que tinha pouco macarrão... MAS FAZER VOLUME COM BARBANTE FOI D MAIS!

Mdm: Não fui eu porra!

Saga: Foi a menina da fita! Foi ela! ... CALA A BOCA!... eu seu q foi ela! ... Fica queto seu idiota!

Afrodite: Não importa quem fez isso... o q importa é que eu AMEI ESSA COR! UI! EU VO FAZER UMA ROUPICHA MUITO LINDA COM ESSA LINHA!

Shiryu: Perdi o apetite...

De noite

Shun: Onde nós vamos dormir?

Ikki: Cada um na sua casa!

Shun: EU NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PRA MANSÃO! BUÁÁÁÁÁ! LA TEM TORTURA! BUÁÁÁÁ! AGENTE É OBRIGADO A...

Kamus: OK! Nós não queremos ouvir as atrocidades cometidas naquela casa!

Hyoga: Junta todo mundo num lugar!

Mu: Esse negócio de dormir todo mundo junto ta virando costume, melhor não.

Aioros: Além do mais... sempre que agente junta o tarado aparece.

Miro: Fica alguém de guarda, caso o mestre anc... o tarado apareça!

Shiryu: Você ia falar o que Miro? ��

Miro: Nem te conto!

Shaka: Quem fica de guarda?

Todos: Seiya!

Seiya: Eu não! Pq eu?

Mdm: Pq sim!

Seiya: Mas... mas...

Aioria: Vai logo! chuta a bunda de Seiya

Seiya: Ai ai... eu to tão sozinho... a lua ta tão linda! Vamos cantar uma música! "Lua de Cristal! Que me faz sonhar... AAAAAIII Seiya é acertado por uma bota, dois tijolos e um vaso...

Ikki: Vai cantar na casa do caralho porra!

É isso ai...

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, quem são cereja, glace, e cia... bem... são bofes da minha sala XD

Bom gente... acho que é só... vamos dar uma palhinha aqui do que vai vir amanhã (isso parece aqueles programas de série...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikki: KAMUS SEU FILHO DUMA ÉGUA!

Shun: A MALDITO! CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!

Locutor: TA PORRA! Quer dizer, caramba! Correntes surgiram do nada e derrubaram o cavalo 4!

Miro: NÃÃÃÃO! Estávamos ganhando;

Shun: MHUAUHAHUA!

Ikki: Hahahaha! É isso ai maninho! Maninho?

Shun: olhar demoníaco MHUAHUAHUA!

Ikki: Não! Hades de novo não! SOCORRO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huahuahuaua! Shun foi possuído de novo... coitado... o que q isso vai dar...

Não percam o próximo capítulo de O chamado em: O Hipódromo!


	4. Quarto Cap, O Hipódromo

To aqui de novo... eu escreveria pra cada um... mas eu to trabalhando num outro projeto (e vê se eu termino ainda nessa semana) E todo o tempo é sagrado!

Valeu a galera q ta comentando, e valeu o povo q tem paciência pra ler isso...

Saint Seiya não é meu... e o chamado tb...(to fikando cansada de escrever isso)

Como o fanfiction net ta tirando com a minha cara...

(lá lá lá ) (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes, ou pode ser meu comentátio inútil... mas ai vai ter um N/A:)

"blá blá blá" (pensamento)

3º dia, Hipódromo

Ainda eram 6:00 da manhã e os cavaleiros dormiam tranqüilamente, inclusive Seiya ��. De repente um barulho medonho acorda os douradinhos e os bronzeados.

Barulho Medonho: ACORDEM BANDO DE INÚTEIS IDIOTAS!

Todos: AHHHHHH!

Kamus: O que foi isso?

Shun: Isso é a Saori... é assim que ela nos acorda todos os dias... snif

Miro: Pobre Shun... agora agente entende as tais atrocidades.

Saori aparece na casa

Saori: Vamos, vamos! Acordem, eu tenho um compromisso hoje e vocês vão comigo!

Deba: A nem! Vô nada!

Saori: VAI SIM! TA PENSANDO O QUE? ISSO NÃO FOI UM PEDIDO! FOI UMA ORDEM!

Deba: Ta, ta! Não grita! Para onde nós vamos?

Saori: Para o hipódromo da cidade.

Hyoga: Ata! Reunião de família

Saga: Desde quando no hipódromo tem jumento?

Saori: Parem de resmungar e vamos! Eu to dando ... 5 minutos para vocês se arrumarem.

Ikki: Nós não vamos de armaduras não?

Saori: Claro que não! Vocês já parecem retardados, usando armaduras vão pensar que vocês são um bando de retardados que gostam de pagar mico!

Todos: AEEEEE!

Saori: AEEE o caraio! Vocês vão ter que levar as suas urnas!

Todos: CARALHOOOOOOOOO

5 minutos depois

Aioros: Nossa, como é bom vestir roupas nor... (Todos olham para Afrodite que está de bota, calça de couro, blusinha de oncinha e chapéu de cowboy), an. quase normais.

Mdm: Afrodite, ta um calor da porra, e você vai de couro?

Afrodite: I querido! Eu já estou acostumada com couro quente! Quer experimentar?

Mdm: Iiii! Sai fora! Não vai ser hoje que eu vo ficar assado!

Mu: Vamos esperar a Saori.

2 horas depois

Aioria: Porra, cadê ela?

Shiryu: Entalou no banheiro...

Shun: Foi abduzida por ets!

Miro: ECA! Pra que iam querer aquilo?

Shura: Ela caiu no vaso, confundiram com diarréia e deram descarga.

Ikki: Aquilo não é diarréia, é substrato de pó de bosta mesmo...

Shaka: Talvez ela só esteja arrumando as coisas e vai nos fazer carregar até l�!

Deba: Acho que não hein!

Saori: Cheguei! Toma, vocês vão levar a cesta com a minha comida, minhas roupas reservas, minha cadeira, meu...

30 minutos depois

Saori: ... e só!

Kamus: Só!

Aioria: Pelo menos agente vai ficar com a comida!

Shaka: Ahn... acho que não...

Saori: A comida eu levo junto da limusine... vocês vão ficar de fora, andem! Comecem a correr! Se eu chegar primeiro lá eu faço vocês limparem o Santuário 100X!

Todos pegam a "pequena bagagem" e começam a correr desesperadamente.

Aioria: Shaka... seu desgraçado... eu te odeio... aposto que foi... você quem deu a ... idéia...

Shaka: hehehehehe..

Hipódromo

Saga: Aff... graças... a ... Zeus... chegamos

Saori: Pronto, agora vocês podem deixar as coisas aqui e se divertirem...

Todos: AEEEE! (vão em direção às cabines do Hipódromo)

Saori: Hey! Quem disse que vocês vão para l�?

Aioria: Mas você disse para gente se divertir!

Saori: MAS NÃO NA MINHA CABINE! Só o Seiya vem comigo!

Seiya: PQ EU? Eu não quero ir! Socorro!

Saori: Cala a boca Seiya! O resto vai para o estábulo. Vocês vão cuidar da Hipólita!

Saori e Seiya vão para as cabines

Mdm: A égua e o cavalo...

Miro: Ta mais pra burro do que cavalo.

Os Saints se dirigem para o estábulo.

Mu: Ué, por que esses cavalos estão agitados?

Kamus: Máscara da Morte! Você já ta fedendo de novo!

Mdm: Vai se ferrar Kamus!

Shaka: Eu acho que não é isso...

Shiryu: Cadê a égua da Saori?

Hyoga: Lá em cima...

Ikki: Não essa égua! A que vai correr!

Deba: Não é aquela ali não? ( aponta para uma baia)

Aioros: É essa mesma! Vem cá eguinha fofa! ( faz carinho na égua da Saori) AI! ELA ME MORDEU!

Aioria: Tinha que ser a égua da Saori!

Shaka: A piada já esgotou ��

Saga: Esses cavalos estão estranhos... eles são muito sensíveis sabiam?

Shura: E?

Saga: E daí que... ai meu Deus! ... NÓS ESTAMOS COM ALGUMA MALDIÇÃO! É ISSO! SO PODE! POR ISSO OS CAVALOS ESTÃO AGITADOS! FOI A FITA! FOI ELA... AIII!... A próxima vez que você falar nessa fita, eu vou ser obrigado a deformar esse meu corpo sexy! (N/A: Ui convencido... kem pode, pode XP)

De repente, aparecem os cavaleiros que iriam participar da corrida

Cavaleiro 1: Hey? Quem são vocês?

Miro: Somos os cavaleiros oras!

Cavaleiro 2: Não! Nós somos os cavaleiros!

Mdm: Nós que somos, seus idiotas!

Cavaleiro 3 :Não! Não são!

Aioria: SOMOS SIM! Vocês são impostores! Cadê as suas armaduras?

Cavaleiro 4: Aqui! ( aponta para as suas proteções... capacete e essas paradas...)

Todos: HUAHUAHUAUHAHUA!

Shura: Até as de Bronze são melhores!

Cavaleiro 5: Hump! E onde estão as suas montarias?

Ikki: O Seiya e a Saori tão lá em cima! (N/A: CHEGA DESSA PIADINHA!)

Cavaleiro 6: Pobres homens, precisam dividir 2 cavalos... ser pobre é foda!

Kamus: Vivendo com aquele salário de fome da Saori, quem não seria pobre? Pelo menos agente tem um burro.

Shaka: Então me digam, de quais constelações vocês são?

Cavaleiro 7: An? Constelação? Do que vocês estão falando?

Deba: Viu! Nem são cavaleiros!

Cavaleiro 1: Não importa, dêem o fora daqui porque já estamos atrasados!

Mdm: E se eu não quiser?

Cavaleiro 2: Vamos usar a força!

Shura: Tentem!

Afrodite: Ai gente! Vocês não vão querer bater nesses homens lindos!

Cavaleiro 3: Ih! Sai pra lá travecão!

Afrodite: EPA! TRAVECO NÃO! ME RESPEITE! ROSAS PIRANHAS!

Todos: O.O'

Mu: Depois pede pra gente não bater ��

Afrodite: Qualé? Vocês estão com medinho de bater neles?

Mdm: Ih! Chamo pra briga!

minutos depois

Afrodite: Isso é pra vocês aprenderem a NÃO ME CHAMAREM DE TRAVECO!

Shun: Calma Afrodite... eles já estão machucados pra caramba.

Afrodite: Hump!

Miro: Por que agente não tenta montar nos cavalos? O que acham?

Kamus: Boto fé!

Saga: Mas só tem 8 cavalos!

Shaka: Simples... uma dupla fica em cada cavalo.

Shiryu: Mas ai um fica com um cavalo só para si!

Um: Não, o Deba vale por dois!

Deba: Há...há...há... ��

Os Saints ficaram distribuídos assim...(detalhe... tentem se lembrar dos números, porque eles serão importantes)

Cavalo 1: Black Star – Ikki e Shun

Cavalo 2: Íris – Mdm e Afrodite

Cavalo 3: Scadufax – Shura e Shiryu

Cavalo 4: Xena – Kamus e Miro

Cavalo 5: Bala no Alvo – Mu e Shaka

Cavalo 6: Minu – Aioria e Aioros

Cavalo 7: Eire – Saga e Hyoga

Cavalo 8: Hipólita – Aldebaran

(N/A: Uaaaau! Como eu tenho criatividade...)

Deba: SEGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA PIÃO!

MdM: Ai de você, Afrodite, se encostar esse seu dedo em mim!

Um carinha ai: Ai estão vocês! Andem! Vocês vão correr agora!

Aioria: Mas... mas... agente não...

Carinha: Mas porra nenhuma! A sua corrida foi transferida pra agora! Vamos!

Nas baias

Miro: Desculpe gente, mas nós vamos ganhar!

Ikki: O caraio que vão!

Shura: Essa corrida ta no papo!

Mu: Que vençam o melhor! Huehuehue!

Saga: Ahan... não vale se tele-transportar viu Mu.

Deba: Nem tirar os sentidos Shaka!

Hyoga: Vai começar!

Naquele lugarzinho onde os comentaristas ficam falando...

Locutor: Bem amigos da Rede Bobos de Televisão! Estamos mais uma vez transmitindo essa EXCITAAAAAAANTE corrida de cavalos! O hipódromo está LOTAAAAAAAAADO!

Arquibancada

Cri... cri... cri... (rolinho de feno voando...)

Locutor: E vai ser dada a partida!

( É dado o tiro e as baias se abrem)

Locutor: Começou! Olhem! Cada cavalo tem 2 cavaleiros! O que é isso minha gente! Os cavalos 1, 4, 5, e 6 assumem a ponta! Esperem! O cavalo 6 parou! Parece que... que... que ele bateu em alguma coisa!

Aioros: Mu seu FDP! Não vale!

Mu: HUAHUAHUA! Não falaram nada da Parede de Cristal! SHAKA VOCÊ VAI BATER!

Shaka: Eu não to vendo nada!

Mu: Pra direita! Pro outro lado! AHHH!

Shaka: To cego!

Mu: Abre os olhos Shaka! Vamos bater!

(Shaka abre os olhos e tudo explode )

Mu: Cof... cof... já era…

Locutor: Meu deus! Uma grande explosão tira Bala no Alvo, o cavalo 5 da corrida! 5 e 6 estão fora! Agora os cavalos 4 e 1 estão brigando pela liderança! Logo atrás vem o 7, seguido por 2 e 3 e em último o 8.

Cabine

Saori: Hey... aqueles dali não são os meus cavaleiros?

Seiya: Até isso você monopoliza Saori?

Saori: Não sua besta! Aqueles são os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze!

Seiya: É? É mesmo!

Seiya corre para as sacada e fica olhando os cavaleiros

Kamus: Vamos tirar o Ikki e o pezinho de alface de uma vez dessa corrida!

Miro: Como?

Kamus: Hueuheuhe! Saca só... PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Locutor: Meu deus! A pista congelou e o cavalo 1 está derrapando e... UI! O cavalo 1 acaba de bater!

Ikki: KAMUS SEU FILHO DUMA ÉGUA!

Shun: A MALDITO! CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!

Locutor: TA PORRA! Quer dizer, caramba! Correntes surgiram do nada e derrubaram o cavalo 4!

Miro: NÃÃÃÃO! Estávamos ganhando;

Shun: MHUAUHAHUA!

Ikki: Hahahaha! É isso ai maninho! Maninho?

Shun: ( olhar demoníaco)MHUAHUAHUA!

Ikki: Não! Hades de novo não! SOCORRO!

Locutor: Essa é a corrida mais escro... espetacular que eu já narrei meus amigos da Rede Bobos! O cavaleiro do cavalo 1 está correndo feito um louco enquanto o outro está rindo feito um retardado! JÉÉÉÉSUS! Ele parece mais que ta com o capeta no corpo! Chamem um Exorcista! Chamem o Padre que Dedo! Chamem o capelão do Cm! Sei l�!

Deba: Vamos eguinha! Vamos! Você ta muito lenta!

Hipólita: "Você estaria lento se carregasse uma tonelada nas costas"

Deba: Aloooo galera de cowboy!

Locutor: Agora estão os cavalos 3, 2, 7 e 8 na corrida nessa ordem!

Mdm: Afrodite, bate no rabo pra gente correr mais rápido!

Afrodite: Ta certo!

Mdm: NÃO NO MEU RABO AFRODITE! ALIÁS! EU NEM TENHO RABO! É do cavalo porra!

Afrodite: Ta!

MdM: AFRODITE!

Shura: Vamos vencer Shiryu!

Shiryu: Sim!

Saga: Não se eu puder impedir!

Hyoga: Corre! Corre! Trovão Aurora!

Shiryu: Hyoga, seu desgraçado! Cólera do Dragão!

Locutor: Céus! Essa pista ta mais parecendo um ringue de batalha! Uma luz muito forte está vindo da pista!

Seiya: Hyoga! Shiryu! Sou eu! ( Se pendura que nem um macaco, depois fica cego com a claridade e acaba que caindo no meio da pista.)

Saga: Vamos conseguir! ... Você é muito ruim! Deixa eu guiar!... Não! Eu vo guiar!...

Vai nada seu estúpido! Eu vou! Pra direita!... Vai se ferrar! Pra esquerda!... Direita!... Esquerda!

O cavalo ficou confuso e parou de correr.

Saga: Olha o que você fez!... EU! FOI VOCÊ!

Hyoga: Ai não... eu não mereço...

Locutor: (tomando água com açúcar)isso é incrível minha gente! O cavaleiro do cavalo 7 está brigando consigo mesmo! CARAMBA! UM CAVALEIRO DESCONHECIDO ACABA DE INVADIR A PISTA!

Um cavaleiro aparece correndo arrumando as calças (N/A: Deixem a sua imaginação fluiiiiiiiiiiir)

Etegosvaldo: Ai! To atrasado! Pegaram o meu cavalo! Peraí... tem um ali! ( aponta para Seiya) Ta mais pra burro, fazer o que. ( monta no Seiya) Vai cavalinho!

Seiya: Cavalo não! Pégasus! Respeita!

Etegosvaldo: Corre cavalinho! ( chicoteia a bunda de Pégasus)

Seiya relincha e sai correndo.

Deba: Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó. Minha eguinha pocotó.

Hipólita: " Não! Essa música não!"

Deba: To mandando um beijinho, pra titia...

( Hipólita já traumatizada cai no chão)

Locutor: ( tomando maracujina) Mais um cavalo sai, porém, outro cavaleiro entra na disputa! Ele está ganhando velocidade!

Mdm: Afrodite! Se eu quisesse que você apertasse a minha bunda, eu falaria "Bate na bunda do caranguejo!"

Afrodite: Ta! e assim se fez

Mdm: AFRODITE! QUANDO EU SAÍ DAQUI VOCÊ VAI APANHAR COMO NUNCA! Osh! Que porra é essa?

Shura: Olha ali Shiryu!

( Eles percebem que Seiya está se aproximando)

Seiya relincha mais uma vez!

Shiryu: Ele não pode ganhar! Corre mais!

Mdm: Não vou deixar um protótipo de gente me vencer!

Etegosvaldo: Eu te dou um torrão de açúcar se você ganhar!

Seiya corre ainda mais feito um cavalo (N/A: Literalmente)

Locutor: E...e... O cavaleiro desconhecido vence!... Espera...sim! Chegou o nome! O cavaleiro se chama Etegosvaldo! E o nome do cavalo... calma, não é cavalo, é jegue, sei... o nome... certo. Temos o nome do cavalo meus amigos da Rede Bobos! O nome é Pégasus!

Todos: Hip... hip... hurra...

Etegosvaldo: Good Boy! (dá um torrão de açúcar para Seiya)

Seiya: relincha

No pódio... Todos os cavaleiros estão reunidos.

Mu: Eu não acredito que o Seiya ganhou!

Aioros: Ai... nem eu!

Ikki: Gente! Tem alguma coisa errada com o Shun! Ele.. ele ta estranho, muito pirado, acho que o Hades o possuiu de novo!

Hyoga: Ah não! De novo não!

Shun: MHUAHUAHUA! 4 dias! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Quando Shun fala isso, todos os cavalos, inclusive Seiya saem correndo piradões atrás dos cavaleiros, menos atrás de Shun.

Hyoga: MAMÃE! SOCORRO!

Os cavaleiros saem correndo realmente como loucos...

Deba: Ah! Que isso! Elas estão descontroladas!

Kamus: PAAAARA!

Mdm: Sai! Sai!

Aioria: Cavalos malditos!

Mu: Eu vo é usar a minha telecinese. (se tele-transporta mas cai em frente a um cavalo...) AI NÃO! LASQUERA! ( se tele-transporta de novo.)

Deba: VAZA EGUINHA POCOTÓ!

A égua fica completamente revoltada e avança do Deba.

Deba: Foi mal! Desculpa!

Shaka: SOCORRO! PRA ONDE EU VOU? ( vai de encontro a um cavalo) AI! ( é pisoteado) (N/A: Tadinho!)

Os cavaleiros são obrigados a correr para a piscina, onde caem juntamente com os cavalos.

Mu: Ufa ( parando na borda da piscina) Aqui não tem problema! To seguro!

Seiya aparece correndo e derruba Mu na piscina...

Mu: Cof… cof… Merda!

Shun: MHUAHUAHUAUHA!

Saori: Hades? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Shun: Eu não sou Hades! Mhuauhauha!

Saori: Não é? Fudeu, qual é o seu nome?

Shun: MHUAHUAHUA! Meu nome é demônio!

Locutor: ( para ter um infarto)Eu não recebo para isso meus amigos da Rede Bobos! A corrida foi um desaaaaaaaaastre! O garoto que parece um pé de repolho está com o capeta no corpo, os cavalos ficaram malucos e eu to tendo um infaaaaaarto!

Saori: Saiam já da piscina e me ajudem com o Shun!

Ikki: Por que só o meu irmão é possuído?

Afrodite: Nem te conto bofe!

Ikki afoga Afrodite na piscina.

Shun está preso em uma cadeira em quanto os cavaleiros fazem uma rodinha

Shun: MHUAHUAHA!

Saori: Quem vai exorcizar ele?

PqD: Eu! Padre que Dedo!

Seiya: ( comendo ração) Nossa, que dedo!

Todos: ��"

PqD: Vamos, vamos, vamos! Você não existe! Fenómenos paranormais non existem! Você ser apenas uma farsa!

Shun: Não! Eu quero o seu cágado Padre que Dedo!

PqD: Minha cágado? Yo já dei!

Shun: Eu quero o seu cágado! Eu preciso dele! Ele será a minha salvação!

PqD: Precisa nada! Espírito do mal! Saia! Saia! Ta amarrando em nome de Jesus!

Shun: Nãããão! Eu tomei o corpo dele!

PqD: Ta amarrado! Sai capeta!

Shun: HUAHUAHUA! Eu não sou capeta! Não sou tão feio como ele! Eu sou...MUN-HÁ!

Seiya: Oba! Thunder Cats!

Todos: Cala a boca Seiya!

Shun/ Mun-ha: Eu não vou sair até você me der o seu cágado! Ninguém pode com Mun-h�!

PqD: Eu posso! Você não pode contra mim! Saia! Saia! Queime no fogo do inferno!

Shun/ Mun-ha: Espíritos do mal! Transformem essa forma decadente em MUN-HÁ!

Seiya/Aioros: Thunder! Thunder! Thunder Cats! Uooooooooou!

PqD: Saia! Eu tenho a espada! Eu tenho a espada de Deus!

Shun/ Mun-ha: PARA DE FALAR DO LION!

PqD: Saia! Você está acabado Mun-h�!

Shun/ Mun-ha: Não saio! Não saio! Não saio!

Seiya: Você tem que usar a Espada Justiceira!

PqD: O que?

Seiya: É! Toma! ( entrega uma espadinha de plástico) Agora fala!

PqD: Fala o que?

Seiya: A frase! Espada...

PqD: O.O Ah t�! Espada justiceira! De me a visão além do alcance! Thunder! Thunder! Thunder Cats! Uooooooooooooou!

Shun/ Mun-ha: AIIIIII! Não funcionou! MHUAUHAHUA!

Saori: Me da essa porra de espada! mete a espada na cabeça de Shun que cai desmaiado Pronto...

Inferno

Mun-h�: Caraio... aquela Athena é casca grossa!

Lúcifer: Huhauhahua! Eu disse... ganhei a aposta!

Mun-h�: Vai se ferrar... anda, bora voltar pro jogo...

Lúcifer: Ok... TRUCO VIADO!

Mun-h�: MEIO PAU FIO DUMA ÉGUA!

Santuário

Kamus: Caralho... to morto!

Miro: Ai... ai as minhas costas... ui..

Ikki: Ué, quem deixou a TV ligada?

Os cavaleiros encontram Kiki assistindo A fita

Mu: NÃO! POR QUE KIKI? POR QUE? BUÁÁÁÁ

Kiki: Mas que fita sem graça!

Mu: Por que você assistiu Kiki;

Kiki: Eu pensei que fosse um daqueles vídeos de mulher pelada que o senhor tem! Ai... sai de perto de mim, o senhor ta fedido!

Mdm: MU! EU SABIA! EU SABIA! Da minha casa dava para ouvir os gemidos!

Deba: Hhuehuehue! Se de Câncer da pra ouvir os gemidos, imagina da minha!

Kiki: Em mestre? Cadê as fitas?

Mu: Cala a boca! ( mete o tapa)

Shun: Hey! Espancar menores dá cadeia!

Shiryu: É, voltou ao normal...

Telefone toca...

Mu: Vai atender moleque!

Kiki: Ta, ta! Alou?... shi... é chamada a cobrar!

Miro: Dane-se, quem paga é a Saori mesmo.

Kiki: Hhuehuehue! Clínica de Aborto Feto Feliz, boa tarde!

Seiya: Ué, desde quando aqui é uma clínica de aborto?

Saga: Desde que você chegou...

Voz: Ann... é... um... cadê o garotinho?

Kiki: Ta no Rio!

Hyoga: Ele aprendeu a fazer piadinha ruim com você Mu?

Mu: Não... foi com o Deba.

Deba está morrendo de ri!

Voz: �� Cadê o moleque?

Kiki: Sô eu brodi! Que quê manda?

Voz: Ai garoto... tu tem... Porra... pera só um pouco ( bate o spray de garganta) Seven days!

Kiki: Para que 7 dias?

Voz: Pra morrer porra! Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso! Mas que merda de petição de princípio, vão ser alienados assim lá na puta que pariu!

Kiki: Onde você nasceu? Huehuehu (N/A: Piadinha by Zienma-chan!)

Todos: HUAHUAHUAAHAHUA!

Voz: VAI SER FERRAR PENTELHO! ( desliga o telefone)

Kiki: huehuehue!

Aioria: O papo ta muito bom, mas... eu vou dormir, fui!

Kiki: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Afrodite: Que foi, meu querido? (N/A: O Afrodite não é pedófilo! Só o seu instinto materno que está aflorando agora XP)

Kiki: Eu to com medo! Eu quero que todos durmam aqui comigo! "hueuhehuehu"

Deba: É uma boa idéia! "huhehuehuehue"

Afrodite: Ta resolvido, Aioria, pode voltar! Você dorme aqui!

Aioria: Durmo nada!

Afrodite: VOCÊ VAI DORMIR SIM!

Aioria: Ta bom! (se lembra do coitado do cavaleiro)

Os Saints se acomodam como podem e cai num sono ferrado... nem sabem eles o que os aguardam...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ae... mais um dia se passou... vamos por alguns créditos

Essa piada do Munhá eu vi num trote de telefone...

A minha companheira de Inglês e fanfics tb me ajudou em algumas piadas... (a maldita viajou e me deixou sozinha...)

Baum... é isso ai...

Palhinha do que vai acontecer

**oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Menina: Bem que o cara do telefone falou que vocês são chatos pra caramba!

Deba: Aé! Ele ta sumido! Nunca mais ligou...

Menina: Ele ligou ontem esperto �� Além do mais, a conta de telefone ficou cara de mais, ai ele não ta podendo ligar.

Todos: Ah!

Miro: O Shiryu-quando-menina...

Menina: Samara

Miro: Pra você também, Shiryu-quando-menina

Menina: Samara porra!

Miro: Já entendi! Shiryu-quan...

Samara: MEU NOME É SAMARA! QUER QUE EU ESCREVA? TÁ DIFÍCIL?

Miro: Ta, ta! O Samara, o quê que agente ta fazendo aqui?

Samara: Ann... bem... boa pergunta. Deixa eu pensa... ( pensa, pensa)

**oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Te amanha XDDD


	5. Quinto Cap, A menina que parecia o Shiry...

Mais um capítulo... é galera.. ta acabando... agradecimentos rápidos

Valeu Fran´s, Teella, Lica-Chan, luhiei e todo mundo que leu! Valeu!

Saint Seiya não é meu nem o Chamado...

(lá lá lá ) (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes, ou pode ser meu comentátio inútil... mas ai vai ter um N/A:)

"blá blá blá" (pensamento)

4° Dia – A menina que parecia o Shiryu

Eram 7 horas quando o despertador gigante acordou todo o santuário.

Kamus: AH! (Espreguiçando) Bom dia!

Miro: Bom dia! Acordamos tarde não?

Kamus: Foi mesmo, era pro relógio ter tocado às 6...

Aioria: Ai que soneca boa! Pô, ta mó escuro aqui. Alguém abre a cortina aí!

( Mu com sua telecinese abre as cortinas, assim que os primeiros raios iluminam o quarto todos caem na gargalhada. )

Hyoga: Hhuahuahuahua! Mestre, o senhor tem um bando de sorvetes desenhados no rosto! Huhuahuaha! Olha, ainda tem escrito algo, "Tio do picolé"

Todos: HUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUA!

Kamus: Cala a boca Hyoga! Se olha num espelho antes de falar do seu mestre!

( Hyoga obedece. Ao olhar o espelho percebe q tem escrito bem no meio da testa PATO, e que pelo seu corpo existem vários "patos" desenhados) ( N/a: Ta tão desenhado que não parecem patos, parecem... sei l�, algo abstrato...)

Hyoga: PATO NÃO! CISNE! Tem uma grande diferença entre um e outro!

Shaka: Buáááá�! ;;

Mu: Que foi Shaka?

Shaka: Pintaram o rosto do Máscara! Nós levamos tanto tempo pra limpar ele!

Mdm: O que? Eu vou ver essa bagaça j�! (Se levanta, da o primeiro passo e se estabaca no chão.)

Mdm: _Fliggio de una puttana!_(N/A: Anjos e Demônios é cultura minha gente XD, nem sei se escrevi direito)Que merda! Amarraram os cadarços do meu sapato!

Shun: Que horror!

Saga: Que tipo de babaca dorme de sapatos? ( Se levanta, anda um pouquinho e cai.)

MdM: Você... ��

Mu: Shaka, o que fizeram em mim?

Shaka: HUAHUAHUAHUAH!

Mu: Para de rir porra!

Shaka: Desculpaé que colocaram um sorriso de baixo das suas pintas, e desenharam cílios nelas... fico até bonitinho.

Mu: Só isso?

Shaka: Hhuauhahuahua! Bem, tem um NICODEMOS imenso escrito na sua cara! UAUHHUAUHHUA (N/a: Explicação, Nicodemos é a mascote cagona que é mais importante que os alunos do meu colégioé uma ovelha muito da chata...)

Mu: QUE MERDA! PARA DE RIR DESGRAÇA! Você não escapou não!

Shaka: Vamos ver no espelho então! ( Os dois se levantam, andam um pouco e tombam)

Mu: Eu devia imaginar...��

Shaka: Pô, vacilo... prenderam meu pé no seu.

Shura: De todos nós porra... ( olha para os pés)

Ikki: Menos o do Shun.

Aioros: Por que?

Ikki: Ele dorme de pantufas do Mickey...

ShunÉ tão gostoso! Ikki, o que tem no meu rosto?

Ikki: Vai olhar oras...

( Shun vai até o espelho para se olhar)

Shun: Que foooooooooooofo! Fizeram o Pikachu! Peraí... desenharam o rabo dele errado! NÃO! QUEM FOIO MALDITO QUE PROFANOU O RABO DO PIKACHU? (olhar demoníaco)

Ikki: Não! Mun-há de novo não!

Saga: Mas que nó filha da mãe!

( Todos tentam desfazer os nós, mas não conseguem)

Aioria: Aff, desisto!

MdM: Shuuuuuuuuuura! Corta pra mimÉ um nó cego!

Shura: Ta me achando com cara de tesoura é?

Miro: Qualé Shura? Usa a excalibur!

Shura: Ok... EXCA...!

Kamus: Peeeeeeeeeeera!

Shura: O que foi?

Kamus: Se você errar o alvo, eu juro que te congelo e nem mesmo o Ikki e o Shiryu vai conseguir te tirar!

Shura: "_Glup_" Ok... EXCALIBUR!

( A Excalibur costa os nós, e algumas calças, e as cortinar, e... ah, deixa pra l�, o importante foi que os cavaleiros livres correram para se olharem no espelho. )

Seiya: Olha! Desenharam um pégasu! E escreveram alguma coisa! "OTOCOP AHN..."

Shiryu: Larga de ser burro Seiya! Não é um pégasué um cavalo! E você ta lendo invertido sua besta! Ta escrito " Egüinha Pocotó"

Seiya: Nããããããão! Isso me lembra o Deba!

Hyoga: Por falar nele, onde será que ele ta?

Ikki: Não sei, nem quero saber. A única coisa que eu quero saber é ONDE TÁ O FDP QUE ESCREVEU FRANGO ASSADO NA MINHA TESTA! DEPOIS QUE EU ACHAR ESSE BOSTA** ELE **VAI VIRAR O FRANGO ASSADO!

Shiryu: Hhuahuahuahua! O Máscara ta o mais comédia!

( Todos olham pro coitado do Máscara, que tem uma porção de caranguejos daquele comercial de cerveja fazendo bunda lelê espalhado pelo corpo)

MdM: Vai se fuder sua lagartixa cega e cabeluda! Hhuehuehue! Se olha no espelho também Shiryu!

Shiryu se olha e nota que ele tem uma lagartixa, cabeluda, com óculos escuros e segurando aqueles bastões de cegos.

Shaka: Chega de palhaçada! Vamos lavar nossos rostos por que ... ( olha para o espelho e vê " Eu sirvo a Bunda" e só pra completar a palhaçada ainda fizeram um desenho no seu terceiro olho - (º) ) por que EU VOU TIRAR TODOS OS SENTIDOS DESSE FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO! Eu sirvo a Budha e não Bunda!

MdM: Dá no mesmo...

Shaka: CALA A BOCA! Essa pessoa vai ser ver comigo!

Ikki: Fica na fila, por que eu vou transform�-lo em frango assado primeiro!

Kamus: Depois que eu fizer raspadinha dele!

Shun: Vocês não intenderam? Não é pessoaÉ o Jigglypuf! (N/AÉ assim q se escreve?)

Todos��

Assim, todos começam seus planos mirabolantes para ferrar, em todos os sentidos, com a pessoa que tinha aprontado aquilo com eles.

Afrodite: ( com dois pepinos nos olhos e creme espalhado pelo rosto) PELO AMOR DE DEUS! "PÁRE" COM ESTA PORRA!

Todos: O.O

Afrodite: Eu não posso mais ter meu sonho de beleza não? Hey? Que coisas são essas nos seus rostos?

Hyoga: Aff, alguém explica pra ele...

Shaka explica tudo

Afrodite: Huehuehehue! Ainda bem que nada aconteceu comigo ( passa a mão pelo cabelo) opa, o que é isso... isso é... isso é... CHICLETE! AHH! ( tendo um ataque realmente histérico) EU MAAAAAAAAAATO!

Kamus: Vai pra fila!

Aioros: Eu quero saber quem foi!

Afrodite: Vocês são retardos ou o que? Quem são as pessoas que não estão aqui?

Seiya: Bããããã... aann.. é... sou eu!

Afrodite�� AS DESGRAÇAS DO KIKI E DO DEBA PORRA!

Todos: Ann!

Hyoga: Vai deixar o Afrodite chamar seu pupilo de desgraça Mu?

Mu: Ele é! Fazer o que? Kiki! Aparece agora! Anda Kiki!

Kiki: Ol�! Eu sou o Kiki! No momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado após o sinal.

"biiiiiiiiiiii"

Mu: APARECE CAPETA! ( levita todos os móveis e o encontra debaixo da mesa com Deba)

Miro: Ai estão! ( estralando os dedos)

Kiki: Shi... fudeu! Foi mal Deba! Fui! ( desaparece)

Deba: Traíra! X9!

Afrodite: ( Possesso) PEGUEM AS CANETAS MENINOS! MONTINHO NELE!

Foi um fuzuê que só vendo... os Saints escreveram tudo e em todos os lugares... e quando eu falo tudo e todos, realmente é tudo e todos!... Depois da torturante seção de rabiscos e beliscões, Deba se levanta completamente pixado

Deba: O Kiki me paga!

Mu: Paga nada! EU vou aplicar um castigo nele! Mhuahuahuahua!

Shun: Ikki! To com medo! ( aponta para Mú)

Ikki: Eu também... abafa, abafa...

MdM: Vamos nos lavar logo...

Miro: Máscara querendo se lavar? Vai chover ouro minha gente!

MdM�� Você também lavaria se tivesse um (N/a: opa... isso eu naum escrevo aki, podem ter inocentes lendo XD) na sua testa!

Shun: Qual é o problemaÉ seu símbolo mesmo! (N/A Alguém não sabe qual é o símbolo de Câncer?)

Ikki: Shun, você é inocente de mais pra entender isso...

Saga: Poxa Deba. Você escreveu aquilo na cara do cara! Cara, isso não se faz cara! Que vacilo cara!

Deba: Para de falar cara, cara! Cara, que coisa chata cara! E não fui eu que escrevi, foi o Kiki! XP

Afrodite: Credo! Onde essa juventude vai parar? Onde ele viu isso?

Deba: Nas fitas do Mu!

Mu: ( bate em Deba) Cala a boca!

Shaka: Chega de papo furado! Vamos lavar nossos rostos!

A caminho do banheiro

Hyoga: Mu... seu encanamento estourou. Ta tudo molhado!

Shiryu: E vem do banheiro essa água!

Mu: Que foi a última pessoa que foi l�?

"Cri cri, cri cri..."

Mu: Era só o que me faltava...��

Shura: Chegamos (abre a porta)

( Dão de cara com uma sala enorme, que parece tudo, menos banheiro)

Aioros: Mu, tem certeza que é aqui o banheiro?

Mu: Até ontem era...

Aioria: Olha! Tem alguém ali!

Shun: ( grita) OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

A menina olha

Menina: Ta porra!

Shun: Hein?

Menina: Eu não recebo pra isso não! Eu quero um aumento de salárioÉ gente de mais!

Todos: O.o

Menina: Ai saco... é hoje que eu não termino o serviço...(abaixa a cabeça)

Afrodite: Gente, essa menina não me é estranha!

Saga: Sabe o que isso parece? Uma daquelas salas de manicômio de anos atrás

Dido (N/A: Autora preguiçosa é triste... agora eu vou escrever Afrodite como Dido, beleza?) : Isso eu não sei querido... não sou tão velho assim!

Saga��

Dido: Já sei! Se parece com o Shiryu!

Shiryu: O QUE?

Seiya: Ta ferroÉ idêntico!

Hyoga: Pior que é! O mesmo cabelo seboso, mal lavado, embaraçado, com piolho...

Shiryu: Já chega Hyoga!

MdM: Vocês não tão notando a mesma cara de retardado não? Agora tudo se encaixa!

Seiya: Shiryu? Você? Meu deus! E eu que tomei banho com você! Por isso você não ficava pelado na nossa frente! Shiryu, por que você não tem peitos?

Shiryu: Por que EU SOU HOMEM!

MdM: A menina é o Shiryu quando criança, ai ele, ou ela, vivia num manicômio, depois ele, ou ela, fugiu, fez uma cirurgia para mudar de sexo e se tornou um cavaleiro!

Dido: Por que você fez isso? Meu deus, se eu tivesse essa sorte, o que eu não faria!

Shiryu: EU NÃO SOU ESSA MENINA!

Aioria: Não negue os fatos Shiryu!

Aioros: O seu mestre sabe?

Shiryu: CHEGA PORRA!

Menina: AH! MAS QUE SACO! NÃO SE PODE TIRAR UM RONCO EM PAZ NÃO!

Todos: O.O

Menina: Bem que o cara do telefone falou que vocês são chatos pra caramba!

Deba: Aé! Ele ta sumido! Nunca mais ligou...

Menina: Ele ligou ontem esperto �� Além do mais, a conta de telefone ficou cara de mais, ai ele não ta podendo ligar.

Todos: Ah!

Miro: O Shiryu-quando-menina...

Menina: Samara

Miro: Pra você também, Shiryu-quando-menina

Menina: Samara porra!

Miro: Já entendi! Shiryu-quan...

Samara: MEU NOME É SAMARA! QUER QUE EU ESCREVA? TÁ DIFÍCIL?

Miro: Ta, ta! O Samara, o quê que agente ta fazendo aqui?

Samara: Ann... bem... boa pergunta. Deixa eu pensa... ( pensa, pensa)

Meia hora depois

Samara: Lembrei! Putz! Tem gente de mais! Aff... ok, faz uma fila indiana...

Dido: Eu fico na frente!

Samara: Eu to pagando pelos meus pecados! Ok, ok, todo mundo encostando para paredes... e virados para mim�� (olha para Afrodite)

Dido: Ah! Que pena!

Samara: Vamos logo que eu tenho que fazer escovinha e tratamento de pele.

Dido: Ui querida, você realmente precisa! Sua pele ta pior que maracujá de gaveta! Parece que você ficou horas no banho!

Samara: Você também estaria se passasse o resto da sua vida dentro de um poço ��

Shun: O que vamos fazer?

Samara: O que EU vou fazer! ( sai pegando no braço dos cavaleiros e deixando uma marquinha)

Shun: Que fooooooofo!

Saga: Hei! Eu conheço essa mão!

Samara: ( ainda marcando os saints) Claro! Já viu o tanto de comercial de sabão em pó que usa a minha mão pra fazer marquinhas nas roupas brancas pra depois lavar? O tanto de logotipo com a minha mãozinha? Eu fiz até a propaganda antidrogas! Eu fiz ( vai listando seu currículo artístico até marcar o último cavaleiro) Nossa, graças a deus acabou!

Shaka: Por que você nos marcou?

Samara: Sei lá... tava no script ( mostra para Shaka)

Shaka: Se eu abrir os olhos pra ver daqui explode ��

Samara: Ae, foi mal XD. Bom, até daqui a alguns dias!

A sala volta a ser um banheiro...

Shura: Cara, que viagem...

Shun: Ikkiii! Eu não consigo tirar essa marca.

Ikki: Nem eu!

Mu: Aff... não tem como piorar...

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do banheiro, um ser abissal ouve a conversa

Ser Abissal: Ora, oraé só voltar pra casa por alguns dias que isso daqui vira uma zona! Foi só tirar os olhos que alguém já veio aqui abusar dos MEUS cavaleiros, e só EU posso fazer isso! Ah! Vou apelar também!

O Ser Abissal atira uma bomba de gás no banheiro e tranca a porta

Aioria: Cof...cof... o que é isso.

MdMÉ gás!... cof cof...

Aioros: Não? Jura? Agora fala algo que agente não saiba...

MdM: Eu estou desmaiando ( desmaia)

Saga: Eu.. cof cof...estou me sentindo... pesado. Cof cof, rápido, abram a janela...

Shaka: Eu... não consigo... Mu, abre ai pra gente, Mu? MÚ!

Shura: Já era... ele apagou!

Miro: Alguém faz logo algum... coisa...( desmaia)

Kamus: Cof... cof... lascou tudo ( desmaia também, logo depois Afrodite desmaia também, mas em cima de Kamus)

Um tempo depois

Mu: Onde estou? Quem sou eu? O que aconteceu? AI!

Shaka taca a granada na cabeça de Mu.

Shaka: Para de falar frases feitas��

Mu: Estraga prazeres...

Miro: Ai, to todo dolorido, minha bunda, minha coxa...

Aioros: Engraçado... eu também to assim.

HyogaÉ, eu sinto a mesma coisa!

Kamus: Parece que todos nós sentimos isso...

Aioria: Vai ver é o efeito ( olha para a coxa e vê um vermelhão no formato de uma mão, como se tivessem apertado ou batido com força ali) da mão? Olhem pras suas pernas!

Todos olham e notam as marcas.

Seiya: Cacete!

Mu: Será que foi a menina?

Deba: A dela não dói tanto... e além do mais... a mão dela é mais bonita, essa aqui é feia e desfigurada!

IkkiÉ quem eu to pensando ser?

Miro: SIM! FOI O VELHO TARADO! O MESTRE ANCIÃO VOLTOU!

Shiryu: QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE REPETIR QUE O MEU MESTRE NÃO É TARADO!

Kamus: Seu mestre não é tarado...

Shiryu: Kamus, que você concorda comigo

Kamus: Claro... ele só é um pobre velhinho necessitado e que precisa se utilizar desses métodos pra tentar ser feliz novamente.

Aioros: Mas ele tem a Shunrey lá em Rozan ��

Shiryu: Cara, olhando por esse lado, eu até entendo o meu mestre...

Todos: O.O

Shun: Credo, e eu que pensava que você gostava dela.

Shiryu: Ce ta é doido! Vai conviver com aquela chata, ai sim você vai me entender...

Aioria: Gente, o Máscara ta quieto!

Dido: Por isso ta calmo.

Mdm: ( Acorda) Ai! Que soninho! Tava TÃÃÃÃÃO legal! O que aconteceu?

Hyoga: Explica Shaka...

Shaka: Explica Mu.

Mu: Annnn...

Shaka: EXPLICA!

Mu: Ta ta! (Explica)

Mdm: Ann! Ué, eu não tenho marca! HUAUHAUHAUHAUHA!

Dido: Se eu fosse você não estaria tão feliz assim não...

Mdm: Por que?

Dido: Você é O excluído! Todo mundo levou , menos você! Eu me sentira rejeitado, péssimo, inútil..

Mdm: ENTENDI PORRA!

Saga: CHEEEEEEEGA! Toda vez que agente se reuni agente se ferra! Quer saber? To indo! Fui!

Aioria: Concordo! To indo pra leão... tchau!

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Eu não tenho onde ficar!

Dido: Fica comigo!

Shun: IKKIIII! ELE QUER ME ESTUPRAR!

Dido: CREDO!

Ikki: SAI PRA LA AFRODITE! NINGUÉM ESTUPRA MEU IRMÃO SEM A MINHA AUTORIZAÇÃO!

Shun�� Poxa... valeu pela consideração...

Hyoga: Eu não vou voltar pra mansão da Saori não...

Deba: Faz cada cavaleiro ir para a casa do seu signo.. pronto " não tem ninguém de touro mesmo! Hueheuhehuehue"

Miro: Hyoga vai pra Aquário, Seiya pra Sagitário, Shun pra Virgem, Ikki pra Leão e Shiryu pra Libra.

Ikki: Ueeeeeepa! Eu vou com o Shun!

Shaka: Por que?

Ikki: Por que sim oras!

MdM: O Shaka não vai estuprar o Shun sem você deixar não XP

Shun: Que bom que o maninho vem comigo! XD

Shiryu: Eu não quero ir para Libra não...

Kamus: Por que?

Shiryu: Não tem ninguém l�!

Miro: Ta com medo do Mestre Ancião te atacar? XD

Shiryu: Ora seu escorpião filho de uma ( Shura pega Shiryu pela gola e sai e arrastando o coitado até Capricórnio)

Shura: Você fica na minha casa Shiryu, tchau povo!

Assim, todos os cavaleiros seguem para suas respectivas casas com seus respectivos hóspedes

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Acabou! Palhina do que vem amanha...

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Na Tv: "As moscas são insetos pequenos que vivem..."

Shun: Olha IkkiÉ um documentário sobre moscas!

Ikki: Não me diga!

Seiya: Eu nunca consegui pegar uma mosca... ;;

Aioria: Vai lá pegar uma Seiya, tem tantas!

SeiyaÉ! ( fica em frente à tv, ao ver uma mosca tenta pegar...) Vem cá mosquinha! (dá um peteleco na tela da tv)

Som vindo de algum lugar: Ai! Vai meter um peteleco na tua testa!

Todos: Hein?

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Fuis! Valeu!


	6. Sexto Cap, Muitas moscas e hemorragias

Saint Seiya não é meu nem o Chamado...

(lá lá lá ) (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes, ou pode ser meu comentátio inútil... mas ai vai ter um N/A:)

"blá blá blá" (pensamento)

5o Dia – Muitas moscas e hemorragias.

Amanhece no Santuário. Os cavaleiros, com as piores caras do mundo, vão para o refeitório (N/Aé o rancho!) tomar seu café da manhã.

Shun: Booooooom Dia!

MdM: O quê que tem de bom no dia?

Afrodite: Credo, mal-humor matinal é bem?

MdM: Vai te catar Afrodite.

Shura: O que tem pro rango?

Cozinheira: Tem mingau.  
Todos: ECA!

Cozinheira: Tão achando ruim? Vai comer banana! ( aponta para um cacho podre de bananas)

Shiryu: Eu fico com o mingau...

Seiya: Oba! Vai começar Xuxa no Mundo do Afeganistão! ( liga a tv)

' No lindo mundo do Afeganistãããããão! BUM!'

Shaka: Tão cedo e já vendo tv, que coisa horrível.

Ikki: Que mane Xuxa no Mundo do Afeganistão o que! Vamos ver Café com Bobagem!

Miro: Não seria ouvir?

Ikki: Tanto faz...

Afrodite: Eu quero ver Sítio do Pica Pau Amarelo!

Todos¬¬

Shun: IKKI! EU QUERO VER BOM DIA E CIA!

Shura: A não! Eu vou ver Note e Anote!

Todos: O.o

Shura: Que foi? To cagado?

Mu: Vamos ver Discovery Channel e ponto final! ( Muda para este canal)

Shura: Não! Eu quero o meu Note e Anote!

Seiya: Xuxa no Mundo do Afeganistão!

Todos começam a brigar pelo controle remoto, até que este cai no chão e estraga.

Kamus: Merda, agora não tem como mudar!

Aioros: E a tv não tem botões! (N/A: não me pergunte como...)

Na Tv: "As moscas são insetos pequenos que vivem..."

Shun: Olha IkkiÉ um documentário sobre moscas!

Ikki: Não me diga!

Seiya: Eu nunca consegui pegar uma mosca... ;;

Aioria: Vai lá pegar uma Seiya, tem tantas!

SeiyaÉ! (fica em frente à tv, ao ver uma mosca tenta pegar...) Vem cá mosquinha! (dá um peteleco na tela da tv).

Som vindo de algum lugar: Ai! Vai meter um peteleco na tua testa!

Todos: Hein?

Deba: Seiya, faz de novo!

( Seiya repete o peteleco)

Mosca na Tv: Mermão, tu é retardado ou o que?

Seiya: A MOSCA FALOU!

Uma mosca sai da tv e pousa na mesa do café

Seiya: Você... você saiu da tv?

Mosca: Não, eu saí da casa da tua mãe! Não viu não? Além de burro é cego?

Aioria: Você... fala?

Mosca: Porra, só tem idiota aqui ou é impressão minha? Claro que falo!

Aioria: Desde quando moscas falam?

Mosca: Desde quando eu sô uma mosca comum? Quantas moscas você já viu sair de uma tevelisão? Eu sô especial, ta ligado?

Deba: Nota-se...

Mamoru: Meu nome é Mamoru, não precisa falar o de vocês por que não to a fim de ouvir...

Afrodite: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaato!

Kamus: O Dio da constelação de Mosca não é seu parente não, né?

Mamoru¬¬ Piadinha sem graça hein...

Miro: Aff, chega de falatório... eu quero comer.

Mamoru: E eu com isso?

Miro: Vai se ferrar! ( pega a colher e pega um pouco do mingau e põe na boca, ao retornar a colher no prato vê Mamoru nadando no migau)

Mamoru: " Eu sou o animal que pousou no seu mingau! Meu nome é Mamoru, vai tomar lá no seu..."

Miro: Cheeeeega! Você vai conhecer a morte sua mosca nojenta!

Mamoru: Há há há ! Você é grande mas não é dois! Eu sou pequeno mas não sou metade!

Miro: Vem pro fight!

Mamoru: Hum... vamos fazer um acordo, se vocês conseguirem me pegar, eu vou embora, mas se não, e vou chamar meus amigos pra cá... beleza?

Todos: Certo!

Do nada toca o Vôo do Besouro, essa música é aquela clássica de perseguição de alguém com um inseto, sempre aparece em desenhos.

Os cavaleiros tentam acertar a mosca, mas ela é bem mais rápida. Eles pegam o jornal e saem batendo no ar, nas cadeiras, ou até em si mesmos... Eles fazem de tudo, desde chinelos até inseticidas... no final, estão todos estrupiados...

Mu: Aff... desisto... você ganhou!

Mamoru: Aee! Galera! Chega mais!

Uma nuvem de moscas sai da tv

Renato: Pô meu, lugarzinho legal meu.

Serginho: Na moral! Na pressão! To bolado!

Mamoru: E ai mano, tudo beleza?

Renato: Pô meu, to bem meu!

SerginhoÉ cumpadi! Carai meu, aqui ta uma uva hein!

Saga: Qual língua eles estão falando?

DebaÉ funkiness.. ( N/A: Vocábulos tirado do site http: dúvida é só ir lar)

Mamoru: Ai, fala sério, chama a comunidade aí!

O refeitório estava parecendo feira, um barulho que só...

Mosca1: Po pô pó?

Mosca2: Pó? Po pô.

Hyoga: Vai xingar outro, porra!

Deba: Hyoga, ele perguntou se podia por pó, e a outra respodeu " Pó? Pode por!..." Eu tive vizinhos mineiro...

Hyoga: Ah!

Mosconilda: Querida! Que esmalte lindo! Onde você comprou? Eu quero um também!

Afrodite: Desde quando mosca pinta as patas?

Mosconilda: Olha aqui sua abusada! Minhas patinhas são bem mais cuidadas que essa sua mão de bruxa!

Afrodite: O QUE? ( parte para briga)

Ranato: Pô meu! Não embassa!

Serginho: Briga de mocréia! As minas estão incorporadas!

Aioros separa a briga

Aioros: Cada bando no seu canto! Saints, aqui comigo!

Serginho: Meu bonde me segue!

Num cantinho

Miro: Que merda, alguém vai lá no inferno e traz o Zeros para cá...

Afrodite: Mas que mosca descarada!

No outro cantinho

Serginho: Ai, ta a fim de ouvir meu novo pancadão do Bonde do Moscão?

Renato: Pô meu, manda meu!

Serginho: As potrancas vêm comigo!

(Funk feito no site http: com algumas modificações)

Vai minha mosquinha, dá um oi pro seu negão.

Eu vou roçar na sua barriguinha enquanto você vai mexendu com meu pezão

Pega as branquelas e deixa elas pros outros nerds branquelos

Cospe em mim, pois essa é a dancinha do cuspe!

Agora é a vez das minas!

Vai meu moscão, dá um oi pra sua mosquinha.

Eu vou mexendu com seu pezão enquanto você vai roçar na minha barriguinha.

Pega os branquelos e deixa eles para as outras vadias branquelas

Liga em mim, pois essa é a dancinha do cuspe!

É, essa é a dança do cuspe! Quero ver todo mundo me mandando tomar no cu enquanto eu canto o refrão pela não sei qual vez!

(repete mais uma vez)

Aí! Agora tudo de novo seus peludos!

Mamoru: Cara, poético ta ligado? Sem noção!

Shaka: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Para tudo! ( abre os olhos e explode algumas moscas) NÃO DÁ PARA CONVIVER COM MOSCAS, MUITO MENOS FUNKEIRAS!

Mamoru: Ih... oh o cara, aloprou, qualé, trato é trato!

Ikki: Porra de trato o que! Bora cair no fight! De novo!

Serginho: Cuidado neguinho, tu vai para vala! Cuidado que vocês estão no osso da borboleta.

Saga: Dá para falar em uma língua comum a todos nós ou ta difícil?

Renato: Bora no mano a mano!

Serginho: Demorô!

Mamoru: Peraí! Ta faltando o principal, negada! O DJ, solta um " Cavalgada das Valquírias"

Seiya: Cavalgada das vaquinhas?

Mu: Valquíras Seiya! Caramba, a mosca é mais esperta que você!

Mamoru: Toca aí DJ!

Sabem aquela música de aviões bombardeando algum lugar nos filmes de guerra do tempo dos seus avósÉ essa! Sempre aparece em desenho também, e em filme de comédia...

Mamoru: Formação de Combate!

As moscas começam um ataque. Os Saints saem correndo fugindo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas depois...

Kamus: Porra... to todo quebrado...

MiroÉ... uma só nuvem de mosca conseguiu fazer isso...

Shaka: Mas nem foram as moscas! Foram vocês, incopetentes...

Mdm: Cala a boca o ceguinho, eu to com um galo na testa por causa de você...

Shaka: Foi um acidente de percurso...

OOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOFlashBackOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOO 

Dido: SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!

Mu: Sai da frente!

Saga: Parem de correr! Covardes! Fiquem e enfrentem isso como homens! ( Saga vê uma nuvem de moscas se aproximando...) AH! OS MAIS VELHOS PRIMIERO!

Kamus: Me da o jornal Miro! ( pega o jornal e taca na nuvem, mas ela se separou e o jornal acerta os olhos do Shiryu...)

Shiryu: TO CEGO!

Shiryu corre desesperadamente sem ver nada e tromba com Seiya… os dois saem rolando e derrubam Mu e Ikki.

MdM: Saiiii mosquitos do inferno!

Shaka: Ai! Tem moscas no meu cabelo! Meu lindo cabelo loiro! Sai! Sai! ( Shaka correndo bate em Máscara da Morte e faz um galo na sua testa)

Saori: MAS QUE PORCARIA DE BARULHADA É ESSA?

HyogaÉ um ataque de moscas! Socorro!

Saori: Aff... vocês são uns inúteis. Não conseguem cuidar de simples moscas nojentas! AI! SAI! SAI SUAS MOSCAS! QUE ISSO! ECA QUE NOJO!

Shun: Você ainda acha que são simples moscas?

Saori: (possessa)MALDIÇÃO! EU VO APELAR!

Saori sai correndo do aposento e deixa os cavaleiros se lascando.

Dido: O que será que essa louca está aprontando?

Shura: Ela pode fazer o que quiser... DESDE QUE TIRE ESSAS MOSCAS VAREJERAS DAQUI!

De repente, nuvens de chuva aparecem trovejando, o clima fecha e tudo escurece... Uma voz demoníaca soa no refeitório.

Saori: MHUAUHAHUAUHUA! Agora vocês vão se arrepender! VILMA 1!

Mu: VILMA NÃO! VILMA NÃO!

Saga: AH! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

Uma sapa monstruosa chega e com sua língua nojenta e pegajosa ela vai comendo as moscas.

Mamoru: CACETA! A CASA CAIU! RETIRADA! RETIRADA!

Serginho: SOCORRO! FUI PEGO PELA SAPONA! AIII! (Vilma engole a mosca funkeira)

Em alguns minutos, as moscas tinham se mandando...

Saori: Muito bom Vilma... pode ir!

Vilma: (onomatopéia de sapo)

Aioria: Graças a Athena, estamos salvos...

SaoriÉ, graças a mim, e agora, limpem essa bagunça como castigo.

Aioros: Castigo do que?

Saori: Sei lá... depois eu arrumo uma desculpa... andem, limpem!

Deba: Que merda...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO Fim do Flash Back OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO 

Saga: Ai… ai minha coluna...

Seiya: Eu vou espirrar... AAA...AAAA...ATCHIN! (espirra bem na cara de Shaka)

Shaka: ECA SEIYA! TO CHEIO DE MELECA!

Mdm: Não é melecaÉ sangue! O Seiya ta tendo uma hemorragia no nariz!

Shiryu: Novidade!

Shun: AI IKKI! EU TAMBÉM TO TENDO!

Ikki: Relaxa... isso é normal...

Dido: Ai! Eu to manchando a minha roupicha! Não! Para nariz!

Mu: Eu também to sangrando!

Seiya tampa os narizes com algodão...

Seiya: Pronto (começa a sangras pela orelha) AI NÃO! ( pega mais algodão e tampa os ouvindo)

Hyoga: Cruzes!

Seiya está parecendo uma peneira com água ... sangrando de tudo quanto é canto.

Mdm: HUAHUAHUAUHAUH! Isso é mais engraçado que Happy Tree Friends!

Aioros: Quem é o anormal que acha Happy Tree Friends engraçado?

Autora: Eu acho! HAHAHAHAHA!

Aioros: Vocês têm uma mente doentia... ¬¬

Em poucos minutos todos os cavaleiros estão deitados no sangue que inundou toda sala.

MdM: Há... há... há... não consigo ri mais...

Dido: Ai... to... todo.. banhando... de ... sangue... eca... eu... devo... parecer... um... fantasma...

Saori: Saints! Eu vim lhes falar CARAIO!

Aioria: Valeu... pela... palavra... de... consolo...

Saori: VOCÊS VÃO LIMPAS ISSO AQUI! TÃO PENSANDO O QUE? QUE AQUI É A CASA DA MÃE JOANA?

Shaka: Claro... assim... que agente parar com essa hemorragia... agente arruma...

Saori: Heim? Vocês estão tendo uma hemorragia?

Hyoga: Não... isso aqui é tinta vermelha... não ta vendo que todo mundo aqui ta sangrando?

Saori: Eu pensei que fosse o Seiya ( ainda de pé e parecendo um saco com água cheio de furos)... " Eu preciso que eles façam uns serviços pra mim... vou levá-los ao hospital" Aff... vamos ao hospital...

1 Bom, tem uma professora de filosofia que é a cara de um sapo... imagina um sapo, agora imagina uma mulher, junta os dois e você vai ter essa professora de filosofia...

Nhaii... vou postar 2 hjs pq ontem eu naum postei... bom, então naum preciso falar o q vai vir depois né? XD


	7. Sétimo Cap, Hospital

Penúltimo capítulo! Aeee! Valeu o povo que ta lendo essa coisa... Charine, Teella, Frank's e geral...

Saint Seiya não é meu nem o Chamado...

(lá lá lá ) (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes, ou pode ser meu comentátio inútil... mas ai vai ter um N/A:)

"blá blá blá" (pensamento)

Hospital

Deixa-me falar como ta a organização mais ou menos... bem... eles estão naqueles dormitórios grandes... com 18 camas... nove encostadas uma parede, nove na outra. é bem parecido com hospital onde só tem feridos de guerra.

Da porta pro final desse lugar:

Fila 1: Paciente 1, paciente 2, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Mu, Shaka, Afrodite, Deba e Shiryu.

Fila2: Aioria, Aioros, Miro, Kamus, Hyoga, Seiya, Saga, Shun, e Ikki.

6:00 da manhã do Sexto Dia

Shaka é o primeiro a acordar... pra variar...

Shaka: Ai... que soneca boa! Que isso! Todo mundo dormindo a uma hora dessa? Não é possível. ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDEM!

Mu: AH! NÃO FUI EU MESTRE SHION! EU JURO! FOI O SHAKA!

Shaka: O QUE? Que que eu fiz?

Mu: Opa... foi só um sonho...

MdM: Aiii. Que sono cacete... obrigado Shaka, por me acordar TÃO cedo...

Shaka: Disponha!

MdM: Eu tava sendo irônico porra...

Paciente2: Pô colega! Vai acordar outro...

Paciente1É, tu pensa que é quem, hein?

Shaka finge não escutar nada

Shura: Onde agente ta?

Saga: Em um hospital... não ta vendo não?

Seiya: OBA! EU ADORO HOSPITAL!

Saga: CRUZES! O Seiya do meu lado! Eu não mereço!

Shun: IKKI! EU TENHO MEDO DE HOSPITAL!

Saga: NÃO! O SHUN DO MEU LADO TAMBÉM!

Ikki: Alguma coisa contra o meu irmão Saga?

Saga: Não! Imagina!

Seiya: Cadê as enfermeiras? Eu quero brincar de médico!

Shun: IKKI! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI!

Saga: (Levanta da cama e sai correndo) SOCORRO! TIREM-ME DESSE HOSPÍCIO!

Saga bate na porta feito um louco, tentando abri-la!

Paciente1: Olha só colega, olha pra aquilo (aponta pra bundinha do Saga)

Paciente2: Olha só, o bonitão ta interaço!

Saga para de bater na porta

Saga: O que foi que vocês disseram?

Pacinente1: Nada colega... nadinha mesmo gatão!

Dido: Elas estão tímidas Saga, elas disseram que você tem uma bundinha linda!

Pacinente2: Pô, não foi bem isso que eu disse não...

Dido: Mas pensou fofa!

Saga olha para trás e percebe que seu bumbum está de fora da roupa do hospital

Saga: (Vermelho) AI JESUS! (Corre para a sua cama)

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAUHAHUA!

Mdm: Você não sentiu um friozinho não Saga? XD

Saga: Não sei... porque você não se levanta e deixa todo mundo ver a sua bunda mal lavada, ai você me fala se você sentiu um friozinho!

MdM: Ih! Ta de mau humor Saguinha XDD

Paciente1: Ai... até que não é uma má idéia XD

Dido: Vai lá Masquinha! Desfila ai pra gente vê!

MdM: Vai catar coquinho Afrodite!

Kamus: (cochichando com Miro) Ta muito chato isso daqui! Bora colocar diversão aqui!

Miro: Vamos!

Kamus: Ei! Vocês do outro lado! Essa filinha só tem fracote! A nossa fila é mais forte!

Mu: Não adianta Kamus, nós não vamos cair nesse seu truque idiota para arrumar confusão.

Shura: FRACOTE É A MÃE! NOSSA FILA É MUITO MAIS FORTE QUE A SUA!

Mu¬¬

Hyoga: AH! TENHA MAIS RESPEITO COM A MÃE DOS OUTRO SEU CHIFRUDO!

Deba: OPA! O QUE VOCÊS TEM CONTRA OS CHIFRUDOS?

Hyoga: SE A CARAPUÇA SERVE!

Shiryu: PEREM DE GRITAR PORRA! EU TO QUERENDO DESCANSAR!

Shun: IKKI! ELE GRITOU COMIGO!

Ikki: NÃO GRITA COM MEU IRMÃO PORRA!

MdM: AH! VÃO PARA O INFERNO! ( Taca o travesseiro na outra fila, que acaba acertando Aioria)

Aioria: AI PORRA! EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ESSA BAGAÇA! TOMA! (Joga outro travesseiro que acerta Shaka)

Shaka: Buda que me perdoe... MAS VOCÊS ESTÃO PEDINDO! (pega o travisseiro e ataca com toda a força do mundo em Aioros)

Assim, os Saints começam uma luta de travesseiros... até que

Paciente2: AI! MERDA! QUEM FOI O ANTO NORDESTINO QUE ME TACOU ESSE TRAVESSEIRO?

Paciente1: Calma Nazi! Calma!

Nazi: EU QUERO A MINHA TESOURA! (tira uma tesoura do travesseiro, recolhe todos os travesseiros da sala e começa a picotar os coitados)

Paciente1: Nazi ! Calma!

Nazi: CALMA O CARAIO VIVIANE!

Todos: O.O

Nazi: AH! ESSES TRAVESSEIROS NÃO SÃO DE PLUMAS! QUE COISA DE POBRE! (mete mais ainda a tesoura...)

Médico que apareceu de repente: AH! VOCÊS ESTÃO DESTRUINDO A MINHA SALA! ENFERMEIROS! PEGUEM AQUELA MALUCA!

Nazi: ME SOLTA! TIRA AS SUAS PATAS DE MIM! EU QUERO UMA ESCADA! CADÊ A MINHA ESCADA?

Médico: Ah! Vocês arruinaram essa sala! Vão ter que pagar!

Saori: Vocês vírgula! O Hospital!

Médio: Senhorita Kido!

Saori: Não! Seu pai de vestido... claro que sou eu!

Médico: Desculpa, mas olha o que os seus cavaleiros fizeram! Nós vamos ter um prejuízo muito grande!

Saori: Ae.. é aquela conta nossa pendente, que até hoje você não pagou?

Médico: Conta? Que conta? "Glup"

Saori: Ah não se lembra! Aquela, de uns 2 anos atrás... lembra o nosso acordo?

Médico: Aff... certo, certo... eu não ponho o desastre daqui na sua conta, e você não me cobra mais essa dívida... ok?

Saori: Certo, certo...

Médico: Bom, cá entre nós, foi muito bom...

SaoriÉ... hueuheuhehuehue! Foi engraçado!

Médico: Bem... vou saindo. Até mais...

Saori: Vai... vai! E ai, como estão se sentindo?

Mu: Bem... é... Saori... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Saori: Faça!

Mu: To sem jeito... é que...

Dido: Ele quer saber se você deu pra esse cara e ele não te pagou?

Saori: MU!

Mu: Não! Bem, não com essas palavras!

Saori: Poxa, eu trago vocês pro melhor hospital daqui e é assim que vocês me agradecem!

Ikki: Epa, essa eu quero ouvir...

Shaka: Não faça drama Saori, fala logo, o que você fez?

Saori: Eu deixei esse hospital fazer umas experiências no Seiya... e eles ainda não me pagaram... Ai eu trouxe vocês aqui, já que eu tenho crédito.

Mdm: Huhauhahua! E o que foi que eles fizeram?

Saori: Tentaram fazer um transplante... de cérebro, mas ai... hauhauhauhauhauha... quando abriram a cabeça... huahuahuahuahuahauhau... e viram o tamanho... do... cérebro dele... HUHAUHAHUAUHAUHAUHAHU! Eles morreram de ri e desistiram! HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAH! (Saori cai no chão e se contorce de tanto rir) Ai, parei, parei... tchau... aproveitem que vocês têm muito que fazer pra mim!

Miro: Sabia que esse tratamento especial ia ter seu preço...

Shun: Eu quero ver TV!

SeiyaÉ! Vai começar "Os Jovens Titãs!"

Todos menos Shun e Seiya: HEIN?

SeiyaÉ! T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'A GO!

Shun: Não! Eu quero ver Dragon Ball GT!

Todos – Shun: O.O

IkkiÉ isso aí maninho! Você pode ta vendo desenho, mas é desenho de homem! Viu seus cavaleiros fofoqueiros! Meu irmão é homem! Gosta de porrada!

Shun: Credo Ikki! Eu não gosto de porrada nãoÉ que a música de entrada é tão fofa! Meu alegre coração palpita! Por um universo de esperança, me de a mão, a magia nos espera! Vou te amar com toda minha vida vem comigo por este caminho! Me de a mão, pra fugir desta terrível escuridãããããããããããããão.

Todos menos Ikki, Shun: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Ikki: Mas onde foi que eu errei!

Seiya: T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'A GO!

Shun: Seu sorriso é tão resplandecente...

Mdm: O sole, 'o sole mio...

Dido: Oh baby me leeeeeva! Me leva que eu te quero me leva...

Nazi: CHEGA! EU VO DERRUBAR TODO MUNDO DE UMA ESCADA SE VOCÊS NÃO CALAREM ESSA BOCA!

Dido: Estressou!

Viviane: Ih colega! Você não viu nada!

Deba: Tesoura, escada, eu te conheço!

Nazi: HUAUHAAHU! Vê se eu vou conhecer um jegue nordestino que nem você!

Deba: Pra sua informação, eu não sou nordestino... Ah.. já sei! VOCÊ É A NAZARÉ! AQUELA MALUCA QUE ROUBOU UMA CRIANÇA NA NOVELA!

Aioros: Oh amiga... você poderia ter aparecido a um tempo atrás, ai eu não tinha que levar a Saori...

Deba: Cruzes! Essa mulher é uma louca assassina! E a outra ali também!

Viviane: Fomos descobertas Nazi! Temos que fugir!

Nazi: Sim! Vamos pular pela janela!

As duas malucas da novela das 8 pulam da janela, com ela fechada e saem correndo com o bumbum de fora e cheias de cacos de vidro cantando: VAMOS FUGIR! DESSE LUGAR BABY! VAMOS FUGIRRRR!

Todos: O.o

Saori: Anda, acabou o descanso! Vocês vão reformar meu estábulo!

Mu: Agente descansou?

Shura: Lerê, Lerê, Lerê rê rê rê rê...

No estábulo da Saori...

Shiryu: Affe, isso daqui é mais velho que o mestre ancião!

HyogaÉ mesmo!

Dido: Olhem! Tem alguma coisa lá em cima!

Shun: Eu subo! (Shun sobe as escadas) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ikki: SHUN? VOCÊ ESTÃ BEM!

Shun: Subam aqui! Depressa!

Saga: O que foi! Fala!

Shun: Olha só esses brinquedos! Olha que lindos! Tem até carrossel!

Todos¬¬'

Dido: Cruzes! Que papel de parede horrével! Vou tirar isso agora! (sai rasgando o papel de parede)

Aioria: Olha, tem uma árvore pintada na parede...

Saori: Acharam alguma coisa?

Dido: Só um papel de parede horrível, brinquedos velhos e empoeirados... e uma pintura tosca de uma árvore feia...

Saori: Deixa-me ver... (sobe as escadas) um... eu conheço essa árvore... CLARO! Fica em frente a uma das minhas 102482003478820145 propriedades!

Shaka: Por Buda, como ela consegue falar esse número?

Saori: Por falar nela, eu vou passar uns dias lá... e como eu to boazinha, vou deixar vocês virem comigo!

Todos: AEEEEEEEEE!

Saori: Certo... então vão todos pra fora... e AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (o chão cede e Saori cai no térreo de cara no chão)

Saga: Ai...

Saori: Vocês não vão vir me ajudar não?

Miro: Vai lá Aioros:

Aioros: Eu não, vai você Shura...

Shura: Eu? Manda o Seiya!

Saori: PARAAAA! Vocês vão a pé pra minha mansão! E ainda vão me levando no colo!

MdM: HUAUHAUHA! Vai nessa!

Saori: Ah! Vocês não querem ver a minha ira! (seu cosmo começa a ficar realmente ameaçador)

Ikki: Ta ta! Agente te leva!

SaoriÓtimo... vocês podem pegar aquele banquinho ali, me colocarem lá, formar um grupamento e marcharem até a minha mansão!

Deba: Ave Maria...

Os Saints fazem o que Saori manda, coloca ela naqueles bancos, parecendo mais um camarote onde o povo importante ia e os escravos colocavam nos braços e saiam andando.

A disposição é assim...

Eles estão fazendo duas filas, Aioros, Aioria, Mu e Shaka estão segurando o "camarote", na frente deles estão Kamus, Miro, Shura, Máscara, Saga e Ikki. Atrás do "camarote" estão Shiryu, Shun, Seiya, Hyoga, Deba e Afrodite.

Saori: MARCHANDO!

Deba: Eu não acredito, eu virei cavaleiro só pra fugir do serviço militar e me vem essa mulher me fazendo marchar!

Máscara: Hei, que tal agente cantar aquela musiquinha?

Shura: Huheuhehue! Bora!

Kamus: To dentro!

Miro: Já é!

Máscara: (Gritando) 1, 2, 3, 4

Kamus, Shura e Miro: Dohko de Libra é viado!

Máscara: 4, 3, 2, 1

Kamus, Shura e Miro: Ele come o Shiryu!

Shiriyu: Aiii Eu vou pegar vocês!

Deba: Fica quieto o dragão estressado... se você sair de forma a Saori da pití!

Máscara: 1, 2, 3, 4...

E assim os cavaleiros marcharam até a mansão

Essa não, amanha é o sétimo dia... como os cavaleiros se livrarão dessa maldição? Quem é o tarado que atacou os saints nos capítulos anteriores? Como essa porcaria de fic vai acabar? Não percam, o último capítulo de O Chamado, nessa Bat hora, nesse Bat local!

NhaiÉ isso ai, sem palhinha, pq último capítulo é último capítulo!

Te!


	8. Oitavo Cap, É hoje!

Último capítulo! Finalmente! Eu quero agradecer todo mundo que leu, que comentou e que não me xingou pelos erros de português! Valeu mesmo!

Muito Obrigada!

Saint Seiya não é meu nem o Chamado...

(lá lá lá ) (descrição de ação, ou algo do gênero no meio das falas... as ações vão ficar em linhas diferentes, ou pode ser meu comentátio inútil... mas ai vai ter um N/A:)

"blá blá blá" (pensamento)

7° Dia... É hoje!

No meio do caminho...

Mdm: 1, 2, 3, 4

Saori: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA! SE VOCÊS CANTEM ISSO MAIS UMA VEZ EU MATO!

Shura: Sem graça...

Deba: Hey, eu conheço uma musiquinha... parecida com essa!

Shun: Canta pra gente!

Deba: 1, 2, 3, 4 Pé na bunda mão no saco/ 4, 3, 2, 1 Dá um chute no bumbum...

Dido: Que nojo Deba!

Saori: CALADOS! QUEM CANTAR AQUI VAI LAMBER O CHÃO DO SANTUÁRIO!

Dido: Cruzes!

Um tempinho depois...

Saori: Chegamos!

Todos olham para a mansão belíssima e enorme...

Saori: Vocês vão ficar ali (aponta para uma casinha pequena e sem pintura)

Todos: AHN?

Saori: O que, vocês acharam que iam ficar NA MINHA mansão! Como vocês são ingênuos!

Mu: Tava bom de mais pra ser verdade...

Saori: Anda, podem ir...

Na casinha

Hyoga: Tem um sofá! Já é um bom começo!

Aioros: Um sofá furado...

Aioria: Não se esqueça do mofo...

Shaka: Pra mim ta ótimo (começa a meditar no meio da sala)

Mdm: Você não vai meditar aqui vai?

Shaka: Vou!

Mdm: Ah! Não vai mesmo! (Máscara tenta empurrar Shaka , mas ele nem se move) Parceiro, você precisa de um regime!

Kamus: To com sono, eu quero durmir!

Deba: Vai na fé...

Kamus: Onde tem um quarto aqui?

Shiryu: Só tem um... lá nos fundos, e só tem um beliche e 3 sacos de dormir

Deba: OPA SÃO MEUS!

Todos correm para o quarto.

Miro: Os melhores cavaleiros ficam aqui... ou seja, eu já estou aqui...

Shun: Ikki, lembra quando agente dormia num beliche... BUÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO MEU BELICHE!

Ikki: Ta certo... o beliche é meu e o Shun!

Mdm: Por que?

Ikki: Por que eu to mandando!

MdM: Me de um bom motivo pra eu deixar vocês dormirem ai

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! SE EU NÃO DORMIR AQUI EU VO CHORAR!

Mdm: Isso é um bom motivo...

Seiya pega um saco de dormir, deita e começa a roncar...

Kamus: Não é justo! Ele pegou o saco de dormir!

Mu: Deixa... assim ele não nos enche o saco!

Dido: Aff... Eu não durmo com esse moleque roncando...

AioriaÉ... deixa os de bronze se virar com o Seiya!

Os douradinhos deixam o quarto vão para a sala...

Deba: Quem dorme no sofá mofado?

Dido: Eu! Eu durmo!

Aioria: (Se encostando em um cantinho) Todo seu...

Afrodite, não me pergunte de onde, tira um lençol, forra o sofá e dorme...

Kamus: Fdp!

Miro: Cala a boca!

20 min depois...

Voz: Hhuuheueheuh! Eles estão dormindo... eu vou...

Shaka: Ahan! (acende a luz) Você é o tarado! SAORI?

Saori: Tarado Shaka? Repete!

Deba: CARALHOOO EU QUERO DORMIR NESSA MERDA!

Saori: Ai! Para tudo! Eu vim aqui deixar uma surpresa pra vocês e é assim que vocês me tratam!

Miro: Ai tem coisa...

Dido: Sabe o que é... tem um tarado que todas as noites vem nos apertar!

Saori: E porque vocês não me falaram? Eu tinha dado um jeito! "quem é o infeliz que ta abusando deles? Nem eu consegui fazer isso! Preciso de umas aulas!"

Mu: Boa pergunta...

Saori: Ta, ta... toma ai... eu trouxe uma TV pra vocês! E uma cesta básica também!

Saga: Por que essa bondade toda?

Saori: Por que essa comida venceu e eu comprei uma tv nova... essa ai é antiga e é cheia de fantasmas... bom, to indo, tchau! (vai embora)

MdM: Saímos no lucro... apaga essa luz!

Todos voltam a dormir... na manha seguinte...

Shun: Ai! Que soninho gostooooooooooooooooooso! Eu quero café da manha!

Shun vai até a sala e vê a tv.

Shun: UMA TV! E VAI COMEÇAR OS DESENHO! (liga a tv num volume realmente alto)

" OS PEDAÇOS DOS NOSSO SONHOS VAMOS PROCURAR.."

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MdM: CARALHOÉ A SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME ACORDAM, PUTA QUE PARIU! MERDA! CACETE!

Shun: ;; BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁ!

Ikki: (aparecendo do nada) (N/a: novidade...) MÁSCARA DA MORTE SEU IDIOTA! AGORA VOCÊ MORRE!

Os dois começam a brigar e acabam caindo atrás do sofá.

Dido: Meninos! Não briguem!

Miro: Vamos comer!

Kamus: A comida vencida?

Shiryu: E ai, o que ta pegando?

Hyoga: Bom Dia! Uma TV! De quem é?

Deba: Da Saori...

Shiryu: Que bicho mordeu ela?

Aioros: Não sei, só sei que eu vou ver o que ta passando na TV

AioriaÉ mais ouvir o que ta passando!

ShakaÉ tudo uma questão de ajeitar a antena! Me arranjem um bombril!

Dido: (entrega um) (N/a: realmente, não faço a menor idéia de onde ele tirou isso!) Pra que?

Shaka pega o bombril, coloca na antena, ajeita um pouquinho e a imagem fica perfeita.

Saga: Porra, como você fez isso?

Shaka: Um truque que eu aprendi... onde eu morava o sinal era uma porcaria... ai agente colocava bombril pra pegar sinal!

Mu: Revelações do passado negro de Shaka! (N/a: hein, isso rende fic XDDD)

Aioria: Cala a boca e vamos assistir...

Já de noite... (N/a: eu sei que é quase impossível ficar o dia todo vendo tv... mas fic é fic né XD)

Todos estavam reunidos...

Hyoga: Ta certo... não agüento mais essa catinga! Quem não tomou banho?

Todos olham para Máscara da Morte.

Mdm: Não olhem pra mim u.ú

Dido: (Dando uma fungada no pescoço do Máscara) Ui! Não é ele não! Ele ta cheroso!

Shiryu: Não creio! (cheira também) Gente, ele ta cheiroso!

Todos tentam dar uma cheiradinha no Máscara...

Mdm: Ih! Sai pra la!

Dido: Conta! Por que você ta cheiroso assim!

MdM: (encabulado) Ah.. é que eu descobri coisas em mim que eu não sabia que tinha, ai eu resolvi tomar banho constantemente... e minha mama me mandou um perfume... ai eu aproveitei e passei .

Todos: Ohhhh!

Hyoga: Não resolve o problema da catinga!

Seiya: Cala a boca! Eu quero ver!

Shun: Seiya! Cê tá fedendo!

Shiryu: Seiya, abaixa o braço e fecha as pernas!

Seiya obedece...

Hyoga: Passou!

Shiryu: Seiya, levanta os braços e abre as pernas!

Seiya obedece...

Todos: ECAAAAAAA! (tampando o nariz)

Aioros: Seiya! Vai tomar banho! Bem que eu senti um cecê na minha armadura...

Seiya: Não quero!

Aioros: Vai tomar banho menino!

Seiya: NÃO!

Aioria: Eu vou chamar a Marin!

Seiya: TÁ BOM! EU VOU TOMAR BANHO!

Seiya corre para o banheiro

Saga: Ufa, da pra respirar!

A tv para a programação e mostra um poço... dela sai A Menina... toda molhada...

Shun: OlhaÉ a Samara!

Saga: Oi! E ai, beleza?

SamaraÉ... to normal... prontos?

Shaka: Prontos pra que?

Samara: Para morrer oras!

Todos: O que?

Samara: Pow... o telefonista não avisou não? Seven Days?

Miro: Ah! Era isso então!

Samara: Oh! Vocês tiveram uma semana pra tentar solucionar o problema. Mas vocês cagaram mole... não posso fazer nada!

Ikki: Pode me matar... vou voltar mesmo! Huauhauhauhauahuah!

Samara: Querido, voltar você até pode... mas que você vai ficar horrível ,ai,isso vai!

Shaka: Conte-me menina, por que você quer matar os outros? (com sotaque alemão)

Samara: (deitada num Divã) Foi a muito tempo! Mamãe me buscou e... AH! Fala sério! Se querem saber da minha história vão ver o filme!

Kamus: Oh merchandiser!

Samara: Vamos acabar com isso! Suas últimas palavras?

Dido: Querida! Sua unha ta preta!

Samara: AHHHHHH! MINHA UNHA APODRECEU! NÃOOOO!

Saori: (aparecendo de penetra) Mas que bagunça é essa?

Samara: Mais uma, você não viu meu filme! Vai morrer por causa disso!

Saori: Hahaha! Eu, morrerÉ pra isso que eu mantenho esses cavaleiros o esperta!

Seiya: (De toalha e ainda cheio de sabonete) Eu vim ver o que ta acontecendo...

Aioria: Você veio pra fugir do banho seu porquinho!

Samara: AH! PARA COM ESSA PORCARIA! VO MATAR TODO MUNDO AQUI!

Saori: NÃO VAI NÃO! (Eleva seu cosmo)

Samara: HUAHUAHUA! Você acha que só com isso você vai me vencer?

Saori: "Droga! Não colou! Vou ter usar o plano 2" Por que você é tão revoltada? Nós podemos te ajudar! Sua vida é um poço de desgraças!

Samara: Não diga!

Saori: Seus pais não te deram atenção! Você ficou alienada por causa disso! Libere sua mente! Pense em tudo o que está em volta! Procure algo que te complete! Nós vamos te ajudar! Eu sou uma deusa! Eu trago conforto para os carentes! Eu trago luz para os pobres de almas! Eu posso esclarecer sua mente, saia dessa caverna, e se maravilhe com o mundo eu sua volta!

Mu: (espirrando) Mentira!

Saori: O que me diz?

Samara: Sim... Perdoem-me... eu, eu, eu quero concertar tudo o que eu fiz!

Todos: Sério?

Samara: Não! MHUAHAUHAUHAU!

Saori: AH! EU VOU APELAR! (agarra Seiya) EU VOU TIRAR ESSA TOALHA SE VOCÊ NÃO FOR EMBORA!

Samara: Ughhh! Isso é nojento! Mas não adianta!

Saori: AE! EU VO FICAR PELADA E O SEIYA TAMBÉM SE VOCÊ NÃO FOR EMBORA!

Samara: CREDO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Autora: NÃO! NÃO ME FAÇA RELEMBRAR ESSA CENA! EU SAI TRAUMATIZADA DEPOIS DO FILME QUE VOCÊS APARECEM PELADOS!

Saori: Então vai embora!

Samara: Fuuuuuuuuuui! (volta pra tv)

Todos: HIP HIP HURRA!

Shaka: Nossa Saori! Você filosofou bonito agora!

Saori: Claro! Eu fiz faculdade de filosofia!

Todos: O.O

Saga: Onde?

Saori: Na FaFiFo! o.ov Faculdade de Filosofia de Formosa! (fala isso atrás de um fundo colorido)

Todos¬¬"

Saori: Tudo resolvido...

Dido: E o tarado?

SaoriÉ mesmo! Um... eu tive uma idéia! (cochicha)

Minutos depois... a casa está escura... a porta abre e...

Saori: Pega!

Todos: MONTINHOOOOOOOOO!

Tatsume: AI! AI! PAREI! PAREI! SOCOOOOOOOOORRO!

Ikki: O careca!

Todos: OOOOOOOOOOOH!

Saori: Você, Tatsume?

Tatsume: Eu... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso senhorita!

Saori: Não mente ou você vai trabalhar pra mim até os 80 anos!

Tatsume: Não! Não! Eu confesso... fui eu que fiquei pegando na bunda de vocês!

Saori: Por que? Por que Tatsume? "por que você não me chamou seu filho duma égua!"

Tatsume: Por que eu não conseguia pegar ninguém... sempre trabalhei pra você! Agente fica necessitado sabia!

Aioria: Por que você ta com a mão enfaixada?

Tatsume: Por que na noite que eu peguei na bunda desse caranguejo fedido, minha mão ficou fedendo, ai eu limpei, limpei, continuou fedendo e aparecendo umas bolinhas... ai no desesperou eu joguei ácido nela!

Saga: Ah.. por isso você não o atacou da última vez!

Dido: Querido, você não conhece o novo Máscara! Ele ta cheiroso que só vendo XD

Ikki: Além de espancador de criancinhas é molestador!

Saori: O que? Ele batia em vocês?

Shiryu: Só você não sabia Saori...

SaoriÉ Tatsume, você merece um castigo! Você vai lamber o santuário 100 vezes!

Ikki: Só?

Saori: Você acha só?

Ikki: Claro, não foi você que apanhou de pau nele!

Saori: VOCÊ MOLESTOU O IKKI QUANDO ELE ERA CRIANÇA?

Shun: Maninho! Por isso você é revoltado?

Ikki: ELE NÃO ME MOLESTOU! ELE SÓ ME BATEU!

Saori: Que coisa feia Tatsume... você vai lamber o santuário 1000 vezes e ainda vai deixar o Ikki de bater!

Tatsume: O que?

Miro: Para tudo! Então... o mestre ancião?

M. Ancião: Não Miro, eu não sou o molestador! (chegando do nada...)

June: Ele tava preparando uma surpresa! (aparecendo junto)

Marin/ShinaÉ! o.ob

Saori: Credo... de onde veio tanta gente?

M. Ancião: Isso não vem ao caso... bom... eu ia levar os cavaleiros para viajar... juntos com as Amazonas... pra tirar umas férias... ai eu fui ajeitar tudo lá no santuário, mas vocês sumiram...

Marin: Ai nós procuramos saber o que aconteceu e viemos pra cá!

Shiryu: Tem gente que deve desculpa...

Cri... cri

Shiryu: PODEM SEM DESCULPAR SEUS CAVALEIROS IDIOTAS!

Miro/Kamus/Shura e Máscara: Desculpa (baixinho)

Shiryu: MAIS ALTO!

Miro/Kamus/Shura e Máscara: DESCULPA!

IkkiÉ... eu posso bater no Tatsume?

Todos – Tatsume: Pode!

Ikki: AVE!

Seiya: Chester!

Todos: UHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUH

Ikki: O QUE? Cala a boca Seiya! AVE...

Seiya: Chester!

Ikki: SEIYA SEU FDP PARA COM ISSO!

Shina: Ikki, vai bater no careca da moda aintiga! Eu cuido do Seiya!

Ikki: Ta certo! (Cai na porrada com Tatsume)

Shina: Agora você vai ver Seiya! VENHA...

Seiya: Chester!

Todos: HAUHAUHAUHA!

Marin: Para de babaquice Seiya!

Seiya: Não! HAUHAUAUA!

Marin: Ae? LAMPEJO...

Seiya: do Chester!

Hyoga: Chega Seiya! Pó de

Seiya: Chester!

Dido: Rosa Piranhas!

Seiya: do Chester!

Marin: AH! AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA SEIYA! (começa a dar cascudo no Seiya)

Ikki: Pronto... )))

M. Ancião: Vamos?

Todos: Sim!

Saori: Até breve calaveiros! (eu celular toca) Alou, sim, que, ligação a cobrar? Quanto? TUDO ISSO? (desliga) VOLTEM AQUI SEUS CAVALEIROS! VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR CADA CENTAVO QUE GASTARAM!

Deba: CORRE QUE DA TEMPO!

Mu telestranporta os cavaleiros e deixa a deusa histérica gritando...

FIM

É isso ai! Acabou! Devo essa fic ao Profeta ( que foi minha fonte de inspiração, algumas das piadas foi ele que quem fez. A parada do chester foi engraçada, parecíamos, dois bêbados rindo...) à Zienma que me ajudou também, e a vocês!

Bom... é só.. quem sabe eu não escrevo uma continuação, já que vai ter...

O CHAMADO 2!

Até a próxima!


End file.
